Aro Volturi: A Case in Anger Management
by CityCat
Summary: Life is no tiptoe through the tulips, especially when it's an undead one. When the vampire king's frustrations reach new heights, he turns to a rather unusual way to relieve it. Audience Participation is welcome!
1. Edward's Refusal

**Aro Volturi: A Case in Anger Management**

**Author's Note: For formality's sake, I do not own Aro or any of the other Twilight characters. It is fair to warn you that this plot contains some dark humor. Enjoy!**

I could hear Caius's footsteps after my retreating back as I made a beeline for my private office, the only place I can be unofficially myself. "Aro," he called, still not picking up my desire for personal space. "Edward Cullen will be here any minute now; this is no time for repast." I spun on my heel to face him.  
"I am not hunting again, if that is what you inquire. It's a matter of…it's just—"

"Nerves, much? Fear he'll reject your invitation again?" Caius grinned, slightly teasing. But it was true…mainly. So many waves of misfortune have blown my optimistic attitude as of late that even smiling has become a formal pretense.

"Not in the least, brother. I have my methods of persuasion against him. If you really must know, I'm topping off." We shared a knowing grin before I beckoned him to my special stock of provisions. "Care for a goblet of O negative? A fresh bottle of this truly is a rarity." He nodded as I poured; the blood splashed inside the glass in a delicate swirl. Our goblets clinked softly when I detected voices in the foyer.

"Welcome back, Edward Cullen. The Leaders will be will you shortly." I drained my cup and traced Alec's voice to the other room with Caius at my side. Against the nagging frustrations swelling up in an internal grudge, I plastered on my usual welcoming façade.

"Ah, Edward. It really has been too long." The young vampire's auburn eyes glared quizzically at mine. I strode toward him down the steps leading up to the throne platform. For a reason I cannot fathom, he didn't return my greeting.

"What do you want, Aro? I left Bella with the child for this." The mention of his mate's name triggered my instant interest. I'd give a pretty pint to peer into his thoughts and see how his sweetheart was coming along. His hand was but an arm's length away, and with caution I reached for it. "You are NOT reading my mind," he said coldly. His words stung an inch, but as the undead king, I waved it away.

"At the very least, allow me to affirm that you are clean of hostility. A matter of security, mind you." Reluctantly, he offered his hand, palm upwards. I grasped it in my own and closed my eyes, taking in every moment of his past since the birth of the baby. I saw little Renesmee take her first steps, heard her first words, and nearly felt Bella's embrace around her tiny form. She was so new, so…innocent, two things that I was certain a vampire could never be. "AahahahaAAAhhahahaa!" I couldn't help but laugh giddily at how far she had grown as a vampire child.

"You," Edward growled, snatching his hand back. "You _pedophile_!" How could he possibly—"I know what you were imagining!" I froze in my tracks when I caught my mistake: Cullen's power is identical to mine. He must've read my every thought the same time I scrutinized his. "Unfortunately for you, you've wasted your time. I will never join your Volturi coven; _you know that! _And neither will Alice." I bit my lower lip and searched for a retort.

Then it occurred to me that I don't have to fight my own battles. "Caius?" I turned to him and signaled for him to take over. He acknowledged my wish and tackled Edward to the ground, hand poised on his throat. It is so much easier to negotiate with captivated company. "Comfortable? I don't have much to ask of you, Edward." He was still struggling on the floor, only encouraging Caius to push a little harder. Silly Cullen; I would have thought that he'd learn not to resist from the last time. "Really, it's more of a privilege than a request. You, Bella, and Renesmee come here to live in protection and comfort amongst the coven and I will appoint you an honorary member of the guard." Edward made some movements with his lips but unfortunately, not even I could read minds from a distance. "Brother, let him speak." Upon my word, the blonde one let up.

"A-Aro," Edward coughed, rising to his feet. "I don't want ANY part of the coven, EVER. I'm sorry to disappoint, but I can't be a guard on top of being a father and husband. Please understand this." With effort I suppressed my disappointment, but I could sympathize with the duties of a husband and proper mate. Come to think of it, I haven't given Sulpicia much attention lately.

"Very well, but I suggest you give it some thought. I'd hate to see such a gift as yours to pass up such an opportunity." He nodded and took his leave. A wave of yellow hair swept past my eyes.

"You let him go." I raised my gaze to face him.

"It's a lost cause; I'm beginning to see it now. All these years I've been after his power to no avail. It's time to close the curtain on Edward Cullen." I headed for my chamber door. For once, I had time to myself. No complications, no appointments, and absolutely no more worries.

"Your highness?" Alec's voice pierced the silence over my five second moment of peace.

"What is it, Alec?" I asked through a clenched smile, hoping he could take a hint.

"That's what I wanted to ask you. I've noticed you've been a bit…moody? Is there anything I can do?" _Peace and quiet?_ I muttered to myself. No, it is something much deeper.

"Alec, how do you…relax?" He gave me a puzzled look before shrugging his shoulders.

"There are a number of things one can try. Drinking tea?"

"Vampires have difficulty drinking liquid save blood," I reminded him. Sometimes it was hard to forget that Alec was forever twelve.

"Take a nap?"

"Where were you the last three thousand years? Vampires have no subconscious and therefore cannot sleep." I took a seat in my red and ebony study chair and selected a book I haven't read in a while from my collection.

"Shopping?" I met his eyes with disbelief.

"Now what kind of a sissy pastime is that?" I snapped a little harsher than intended. He recoiled a few steps and avoided my stare.

"I'm just trying to help, Master." I exhaled an empty breath and murmured a quick apology.

"Look, you haven't a clue what constant tension I am under every day of my undead life for the past seven hundred years! I organize all the events, keep track of our numbers, wage war on other covens, all without rest, sleep, or relaxation!" On top of everything else, Edward refused to join the Volturi. So much frustration has built up over the years, and I cannot do so much as to cry it out.

"Absolutely, my king. You deserve a break more than anyone." I felt my muscles slacken by themselves; Alec was using his power of sense numbing.

"Sometimes, I forget that I was once a man." A few centuries avoiding death can really turn a vampire mad. Alec laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. I could detect that he too missed his childhood friends and the mortal life he left behind. He bent down to my ear level and whispered something that I had never considered before. "This is…unheard of, Alec."

"Not if you give it a try. You did say you wanted a tension relief, and this really works too!" A possibility perhaps, but with unfathomable consequences.

"But what if something goes wrong and I conceive a child that turns out to be a half-vampire offspring?! For my own sanity, I cannot risk it." Alec raised an eyebrow.

"When a vampire is made, isn't everything dead inside?" I gave the affirmative. "So wouldn't that be impossible?"

"Edward Cullen did it," I argued. The boy flashed a knowing grin.

"But he's not as old as you." My imagination gave up.

"All right, I'll give it a try. But who? Sulpicia's been dead for ages and she'll never agree to it, much less feel anything."

"No worries, Your Highness, I thought of that too." Alec reached for a ruby red notebook I hadn't noticed before. He opened it up for me, revealing a list of female names and addresses.

"Did you steal this from Santa Clause or something?" Alec laughed at this and pointed to the first name: McKenna from Seattle. "Oh, that's not too far from where we are now. In fact, I can make the journey there and back in less than ten minutes." Truth be told, this was exciting! I've never considered my physical appearance as a weapon of persuasion. "If I do not return after half an hour, send for Jane."

"Yes, my king." In a clock tick or two, I raced through the Washington forest in the moonlight, not caring if any other vampire saw me. My flowing black hair never felt so weightless and free in the wind. McKenna's apartment was in my view. Adjusting my red and black cloak and flattening down my hair, I prepared for my succor hunt.

She didn't enter her room until I was in position. This felt so wrong, but the thrill of doing something new after nothing but tradition felt so right. It was like sensing Renesmee's hand inside my own again, knowing something half-dead and doomed to feast on a monster's diet was created out of pure love. She said something related to "pajamas" and "bed time" before her closet door swung open, exposing my person.

"Don't scream," I pleaded softly with a light smile. "That'll just generate problems." McKenna said nothing to my relief and backed away, covering her mouth with two hands.

"W-Who are you? W-What do you want with m-me?" she stammered. Gosh, I didn't think I looked my age at all. Alec was right: she was indeed a desirable beauty. _Should I really go through with this?_

"My dear, I am the answer to your forever-alone teenage crisis. Now if you'll do me the pleasure of hopping up on your bed…" I urged in my seductive voice. To my surprise, she fell right on it as if in a trance. So that's the effect I have on mortals. "…we can have a daydream to treasure forever."

Alec awaited my arrival with anticipating eyes like that of a puppy-dog's. "Well, didn't I tell you it would work?" I bobbed my head up and down, straining to fight down my laughter.

"It was impeccably easy. All I did was be myself and…" I mimicked a thunderclap. "…she was mine." Alec nudged my arm playfully and we shared a laugh.

"After all these years, you've still got it eh?" My modest shoulders rose and fell. All of my dynamic tension I've suppressed for as long as I could remember suddenly disappeared. It was great to feel like a man again.

**Mrrrroooww! CityCat here with a special announcement: Shout out goes to my friend Karen who brainstormed this story with me once we left the theatre. To my readers enjoying it thus far, stay tuned for more! Please leave me a review and tell me what you think; encouragement is very inspiring.**

**Attention Aro fangirls: I am placing Alec's notebook in your hands to fill with names of the people you'd like Aro to visit next! Only a first name and a city are required for validation. Yes, you can even wish yourself under Volturi power. Au revoir!**


	2. Heidi's Holiday Hold-Up

I stood on the balcony watching the timeless sun set in the east—not too close to where human civilization can detect my being in the Volturi Castle of Volterra, Italy, but near enough to witness the silent change of colors from vibrant yellows and oranges to mysterious ceruleans and violets. Sunsets have always fascinated me in the same way humans react to Christmas; the sky may turn a darker shade and viruses swarm within the gusts of winter wind, but happiness, warmth, and joy are present around every corner. That is what I look for in life—that is what I've always been after since my...eternal sun has set. Peals of mortal laughter ring every so often in the streets, yet I haven't seen so much as a delightful, merry smile from anyone in the coven as of late. Indeed it is quiet, save for my own thoughts.

"Jane?" I called softly, knowing my little fledgling would distinguish where I wanted her at any time. Indubitably, she appeared behind my right shoulder.

"Master?" she responded with a tone of curiosity. I'd be willing to bet my lunch she felt just as bored and aimless as I was; that is, if I had any.

"The castle has been silent of tourists all day, and I do believe I will require some refreshment in the next hour or so." She slowly nodded in agreement, the corners of her mouth flexing into a solemn frown. "Can you explain this unusual turn of events?"

"It's Heidi. She—" I held up a hand to stop her and extended it palm upwards. I do not think highly of tattletales when I can watch it all firsthand. Jane's delicate hand slid easily into mine as I closed my eyes.

Earlier that morning, I sent her out before the sun to find a suitable coat for our tourist guide as she did look noticeably chilly in her usually attire. It simply wouldn't do to neglect the effects of a below freezing atmosphere. Jane returned with an arctic fur folded over her arm and saw the girl hang a fresh sign outside the castle's entrance: CLOSED FOR CHRISTMAS. "What is that?" she asked in an impassive voice, gesturing to the message with her other arm.

"Oh this? It is to recognize holiday significance of Christmas day; all the greater establishments of Italia do it and I thought, why not us?"

"I understand the 'Christmas' part, it's _this_ that conflicts." Her hand underlined CLOSED. "If we are 'closed' then that means?" I noticed the ruthlessness behind her condescending tone and couldn't have been prouder to have such an individual on my guard!

"Then it means we are not open," Heidi finished plainly.

"And are we receiving any visitors if we are not open?"

"N-No." At this point, I wish I had some popcorn to further enjoy the vivid images Jane was etching in that sadistic mind of hers. "Is that coat for me?" I released her hand from my grasp as I found my answer to the now-explicable silence. This could only mean one solution.

"It appears I must hunt by my own means tonight." Jane blinked up at me.

"Unless you'd rather allow me to hunt for you." I grinned at the offer—if I wasn't already into a rolling boil of rage over this inconvenience, I probably would have accepted. Probably.

"Grazie my dearest, but that won't be necessary. What is best at present is for me to enjoy some personal time outside this tourist-forsaken estate." Jane acknowledged my request and turned to leave whilst I mulled over my last sentence. I haven't ventured from Volterra since Alec proposed that I... "Jane?" I called at no more than a whisper. "Ask Alec to accompany me tonight." In approximately four and a half seconds, the boy and I headed for the nearest woodland.

We strolled silently nearly a mile, passing up a plethora of animals to fill a menagerie: pumas, wild geese, short-tailed deer, bears, moose, and even some lynxes. I am not hungry for "vegetation" as they call it, particularly because they do not satisfy a quarter of what a human meal can nourish. If I were mortal it would be similar enough to pass up an assortment of tofu in expectance of steak. I relished the thought of a juicy and perfectly seasoned butterfly-cut filet mignon with sautéed mushrooms on top. That is, until Alec piped up behind me. "Sir, if we are hunting humans, why are we in the middle of the woods?"

"Better to 'take out' dinner in a quiet, remote location than in broad moonlight where everyone in town would see it," I reminded him with a sugar-coated smile. "No further idle questions and keep quiet!" We came like lightning upon two hunters, each armed with a full set of lethal artillery. It was a rather callous kill, considering what disgusting dismemberment their kind puts animals through. I'm rather fond of animals as it were; some of them are far more loyal and obedient than humans.

"Should we start for the castle now, your highness?" I rolled my ruby eyes at his blood-stained face—the children are always the messy eaters. Wetting my handkerchief, I wiped the spots he missed. One could almost say I was like his fa—no, that wouldn't be right. It must be a vampire thing and nothing more. They say in legends vampires cannot appear in mirrors, and therefore must rely on fellow vampires to mind their appearance. Done; case closed!

"Actually, I have some venting to do. You know about Heidi and the—"

"Yes." I heaved a pointless sigh, for effect.

"What am I going to do with her, Alec? If I fire her, she'll alert the city of our existence. If she stays, who's to say she'll close up the castle more often? Not just for Christmas, but for Easter, Valentine's Day, and even Martin Luther King Junior Day, whatever that is!"

"Kill her," he answered.

"Ah, but who would take her place as our tour guide? Not too many young women would trade their lives to serve our kind."

"Then I'd advise you to talk to her about your policy. If anyone has influence over others in the castle, it's you." I couldn't argue with that logic, but talking to people about problems rarely leads to a complete solution. As I am not one to sort out a compromise, I find it much simpler to assign that to someone else.

"Later then...maybe." I despise unsolvable impasses, which only pushed my frustrations further. "Alec?" His eyes widened at attention. "Did you bring the...you know?" He grinned up at me.

"I've even taken the liberty of running through profiles." He brandished his bright red notebook from inside his coven robe and flipped to the second page. This was a risky move, even riskier than the first time I've seen that notebook since I anticipate my presence among mortals. Looking over his shoulder, I deciphered the name singled out by a smiley face with the tongue sticking out: Kessie from Denton, Texas.

"Another American girl? Why not someone in Norway where there's less vampire superstition and suspicion?"

"Because America is most vulnerable to your, erm, methods. You can see it anywhere in advertisements, vendors, books, music videos, and television programs; they _glorify _sex! The other competition along the same lines is France, but being relatively close to Italy, I'd rather not risk recognition." He hit it right on at advertisements; I had the misfortune to come across a particularly tasteless "SunDrop" commercial alongside a pathetic one featuring a "Shake-Weight", a device for lazy weaklings who cannot handle a _real _workout. The media positively reeks of sexism as well, especially the abomination known as _50 Shades of Grey_. I read it myself as a birthday present and nearly vomited other people's blood! But I digress...

"Very well. Tell me, what makes this one particularly special above the many others on that hit list of yours?"

"Oh, you'll love her, your highness; Kessie's a masochist!" I blinked at the word and honestly did not know how to respond to that sentence.

"Lovely," I answered in a blank monotone. After preparing myself for the worst, I took to the Atlantic Ocean. It was a flighty, brisk run and yet I was determined to rid myself of my royal Volturi pains.

I located the flat in which Kessie resided with ease, considering that there was one mental facility in Denton. Apparently, she was doing time in solitary for tasing herself. If she enjoyed the buzz from a taser, I could only imagine what fun she'd have with my pure electricity. She lied on her bed in a room full of pillows inside walls of squishy rubber. I had no intention to alarm her with my cold touch, so I scooped up a nearby pillow and tossed it on her. All that followed was more snoring.

After a few more pillows with increasing force, she finally stirred and sat up, giggling creepily at the sight of me. She had vibrant red hair, thin lips, and bulging eyes that only be described as "unworldly". "Are y'all here to give me more meds or knock me out again, 'cause that sounds great!" Alec hadn't failed me yet—this one was indeed more than a mild masochist. "Come at me, 'bro!" At this point, I may as well give her what she wants.

"Silence, Kessie!" I nearly shouted, like I hadn't in centuries. Her face went blank and then started laughing into the rubber.

"He even knows my name!" She threw her hands up to the ceiling as if she had been expecting my visit.

"I said silence, girl! Now sink back into bed and don't move!" The laughing ceased at once yet the eerie smile remained.

"Yes, Master." She followed through with everything without a shred of resistance or self-respect. In all honesty, it frightened me. Ha, fancy that: a young woman scaring a vampire. I pondered over it the entire journey home where Alec awaited outside my chamber door.

"So, how'd it go?"

"I succeeded of course, but she enjoyed it much more. Can we stick to the more predictable girls, please?"

"Absolutely, my king. I'll have a new list next time!"

I patted his head and turned in for the day, feeling at ease and ready for a chess game with Caius and a Monopoly game with Marcus and Jane afterwards. Will there even be a next time? Who knows; I suppose I do have forever.


	3. Volturi at the Roxbury

She called my name after I bolted from the chamber door. Her pace quickened to chase me, and I sought refuge in one last attempt to avoid her repellant demand. Despite the immense size of the Volturi castle, I began to run out of corridor. A wave of familiar blonde hair whisked around a corner and in it, I found my solution. "Caius!" I shouted at him outside his study. His stone cold eyes widened in surprise, and judging from the raspberry lining around his lips, he just finished a savory bottle of A positive. "Hide me!" I ran up behind him and locked onto his shoulders to block me from view. Sure enough, the click-clack of heels grew louder and louder.

"Where is he?" she inquired sharply. Caius shrugged his shoulders, and then side-stepped to the left, exposing my person entirely. An evil smirk danced on his face, which really steamed my broccoli.

"Thanks Brother Cain," I growled through clenched teeth. He grinned, catching on to my analogy.

"Don't mention it, Brother Abel." He looked at her, back at me, gave a satisfied nod, and strutted away. In hindsight, perhaps Renata could've made a more reliable human shield. Now, it was only her and I—wife and husband—in the far corner of the castle.

"Sulpicia, I already gave you my answer. Why, darling, do you further persist?"

She crossed her arms and frowned like a child who received less than his share of cookies. "Because it's unfair and selfish of you to deny me some company in this old museum!" It hurt me to see her on the verge of tears like this, though our kind cannot physically cry. My bride doesn't ask for much, but I have my reasons.

"I sympathize with you, my sweetheart, but you must understand that we cannot conceive children. I hoped that you'd consider the entire coven your company." Sulpicia shook her head and moved her hands to her hips they way women do.

"When I joined the Volturi I expected an eternity with you, not an eternity of being locked up in an old fortress and heavily guarded like some trophy wife! I want a family of my own Aro, and you darn well know I haven't had one in my mortal life." She spoke the undeniable truth—something I knew would not let me win.

"A family and a child are two separate requests. Babies require mortality, of which we have none. However..." I searched for an answer; what do lonely women occupy their time with if not children? "...you can still be a mother." Her crimson eyes lit up with curiosity and a twinge of doubt.

"How?" I smiled, masking my plan that already began to write itself.

I met with Jane and Alec on the outskirts of Volterra where I laid out my scheme. Jane, not surprisingly, accepted the idea without question. Her brother, on the other hand, thought it over and pointed out a flaw. "They're going to want someone present that at least looks like an adult. The establishment is not likely to trust what appear to be two minors with adoption papers." Jane shot him a disapproving look, but I held up a hand to show I didn't mind his input.

"Ah, well done Alec; I must have overlooked that. Very well, I shall accompany you both as I know what Sulpicia wants best." When we arrived at the adoption agency, it never occurred to me exactly how much personal information was required for this process. Jane and I took turns making up feigned names, address, phone number whatever-that-is, and something called an "E. Mail". In addition, we underwent a criminal history background check. To my relief, "Ned Flanders" had a perfect history of never breaking the law. In the end, we made it back to Volterra to prepare Sulpicia for the surprise.

"Eyes closed mio amore!" I whispered, failing miserably to suppress my excitement. I steered her into her room and quietly shut the door. "Alright, you can open them." She took her hands from her face and gaped in surprise. There on her Persian sofa, a baby grey tabby meowed.

"Oh, Aro she's beautiful!" she picked up the tiny kitten and held it delicately in one hand, stroking its tiger-striped head with the other. I clasped my arms around her in a gentle embraced and kissed her pale cheeks, overjoyed to see her so happy.

"It's a he," I corrected. "And he's all yours. See, a human child would drive every vampire here absolutely mad, but no one would ever harm a kitty." Sulpicia wrapped a hand behind my head and pulled me in for another passionate kiss. "I love you, my beautiful angel."

"I love you more," she argued, placing her kitten back on the sofa.

"Do you have a name in mind for him?" I asked out of curiosity. She looked away in thought, then back at the sleeping feline.

"How about Amadeus?" I marveled at the familiar name.

"You don't mean like the middle name of Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, musical prodigy of the eighteenth century?" She nodded.

"The very same!" I laughed at her wit; she knows me so well! A seductive expression swept across her face and I knew what came next. "It's quite a shame vampires can't sleep for the rest of time." I decided to play along.

"Indeed, for how will you get your beauty sleep?" She grinned and lightly tapped my arm.

"And yet, we have a king-sized bed." Taking my shoulders, she turned me towards it. "Right. There." She moved her lips behind my left ear before whispering, "Let's use it."

Forty minutes later, Caius found me in my study with a friendly reminder to hunt. "The last wave of tourists will be in the center of the castle in five minutes," he informed me. "Well, are you coming?" Sulpicia asked me that same question in the last half hour, which left me in a rather sour mood for the rest of the evening.

"Gosh, I'm so stupid sometimes." Caius raised an eyebrow. I voluntarily exhaled before narrating the story.

"Those who don't try never look foolish, Aro." He pulled me to my feet and ushered me out, just in time for an evening's repast. Afterwards, Alec helped clean up the mess and caught my attention with a sly glint in his eyes.

"I hear you've had some woman trouble," he said too casually. I made a mental note to kill Caius. "Know what you need, your highness?" I answered in the negation. "A men's night out!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alec threw his hands up.

"You mean to say you've _never_ been like, out?!" I shrugged my shoulders, completely lost. "Come on; I'll show you how it's done." The twelve-year-old took my hand in his and we walked outside while he explained the process of "going out" as dictated by some film he saw a while ago.

"We should bring Caius too. Everyone knows _he_ needs to see some action!"

"No." Caius wasn't too keen on the idea of leaving the castle, which he rarely did. "Exposing yourself isn't like you, Aro. Throwing yourself out into the world could jeopardize our entire existence!"

"I see your point, but learn to have a little thrill in your life, Brother. When was the last time you took a risk?"

"I don't take risks, especially for my entertainment."

"Exactly. Alec has a three-point plan for us tonight; are you in or out?" Alec gave him the puppy eyes, and he eventually gave in.

"Alright, just this once. Now what's this plan?" He crossed his arms and turned to Alec behind me.

"It's the 3 C's: clothes, car, and club," Alec explained each one in depth, especially the last one. Caius's face lit up and gave an approving grin.

"I've never heard of the 'Roxbury' before. Where did you say it was?"

"Los Angeles, California," Alec provided. Trips to North America are regular occasions now. He left us to agree on a car, which we decided on a royal blue mustang. When he returned, three sets of outfits were in his arms: one silver, one purple, and one a cloudy blue. He picked the blue one for himself, Caius chose the purple, which left me with the silver. My suit looked sharp compared to my typical black attire. Alec came up behind me and slid something thin over my head. "Necklaces for each of you!" Caius immediately took his off.

"These are for girls, Alec." He shook his head like a mother would to a child learning to tie his shoes and accidently knotted them together.

"Not the plain ones! Trust me, only the wealthy guys wear chain necklaces this fine." That sold him on the idea, or at least convinced him enough to put it back on. We made the trip to America before purchasing our vehicle of choice, for cars have not yet evolved to drive underwater. Perhaps the next line of Italian cars will have this advantage. Thankfully, signing the dealership papers took but ten minutes, much less than the papers at the adoption agency. After carefully signing "Ned Flanders" in legible cursive, I joined the others in the car.

"Wait, why am I in the back seat?" I complained, seeing as Alec adjusted his passenger seat while Caius took the wheel.

"I think you deserve to have the most fun," Alec responded. "And now, we ride to the Roxbury." He pulled out a CD disc and stuck it in the player. "What is Love" by Haddaway blared from the sound system. "Bop your heads like this," he demonstrated by jerking his head to one side.

"Can't we listen to some Italian opera instead?" I suggested, not feeling entirely comfortable with all this modernism. Caius actually seemed to be enjoying it.

"It's not bad, you know. The beat's pretty catchy. Just focus on the music and take it in." We drove out of the dealership and concentrated on the song. I bopped along my own style by rotating my head clockwise about my shoulders, smiling widely to keep from laughing at Caius's expression. He whipped his blonde hair forward and backward like he was trying to hold in a sneeze. Alec was still jerking to the side like he was crunching on a tough piece of gum. We traveled in this fashion all the way there, replaying the same song once it would end, eager to continue this crazy car dance. I had the strangest feeling all three of us would be stuck grooving out like this every time this song would play.

"Step three: club!" Alec announced as we drove inside the packed parking lot. We waltzed inside arm-in-arm with Alec in the middle as he is the shortest. The sight disconcerted my brain, for never before have I seen such an assortment of beautiful women in revealing clothing in three thousand years.

Perhaps five minutes went by before I realized I was just standing there in the middle of the dance floor, trying to take in this thrilling 'night out' atmosphere. Some of the women, however, struck me odd; they danced in cheap, tasteless clothing without a morsel of self-respect or dignity. This is one of those things I will never understand about mortals. My gaze flickered to a young woman who I assumed to be in her early thirties. She wore a simple, yet classy golden ballroom gown with silver sequins on the top and she appeared to be alone. I averted my eyes as she turned around in my direction—I felt awkward and frozen for staring in the first place. Time to locate the other two.

"Aro!" Caius called out from a more private section of the club. "Come over here, you won't believe it!" He and Alec were sitting out to the side on leather cushions. They must have needed a dancing break.

"What have you two been doing, dancing the night away?" I teased. Alec laughed.

"Actually, Your highness, we leave that to the girls." _What girls? _Surely he didn't mean those nasty stri—

"Ah, and here they are," Caius informed me, gesturing to a pair of voluptuous Hispanic women in skintight lingerie. My jaw hit the floor in disbelief; where can I find these people some real clothes? However, that did not prepare me for what I was about to watch next. The two girls appeared to be doing their raunchy dance routine up close, occasionally swaying their hips and chests directly on top of Caius's and Alec's lap! The leader in me wanted to tear them apart from the mental scarring and leave, but the looks on their faces evidently showed gratitude for such entertainment. I decided to leave them be and explore some more.

After a few steps I looked over my shoulder to make sure I couldn't see them anymore but when I swung my head back around, someone was already waiting for me: the modest woman in the golden gown. "Hello! Are those your friends getting the lap dances over there?" Now that she was right in front of me, I could see clearly how dazzling her face was; not too pale, lightly tanned, almond-shaped aquamarine eyes. I repeated her question in my head and at once felt ashamed knowing she noticed me hanging around those sleazy devils.

"Regrettably, yes. The blonde one is my brother, and the boy is...my..." I trailed off. What was I supposed to say? _He's one of my many guards that live in a vampire-infested fortress that exists for my protection and enforces superiority over all the other vampire covens?_ "...my nephew. Not the blonde one's son, but my second brother's." That sounded good, or at least believable.

"Oh? And is this your first time to the Roxbury?" I nodded. "What's your favorite part so far?" What an enticing question to ask, considering we arrived about twenty minutes or so ago! Regardless, there was plenty to look at, so I gave her my honest answer.

"This moment right here, talking to you. If it is not too brash to say so, you are a very attractive woman." Her crystal eyes pierced into mine to check for genuineness. I was not lying in the least, and slowly she smiled.

"As a matter of fact, that would have been my answer too. Monique Evremonte," she introduced herself, extending her hand sideways. I raised an eyebrow and gently turned her hand over, palm facing the floor. She looked taken aback herself, yet did not pull away when I bent downed and tenderly kissed her skin above the knuckles. The expression of surprise was contagious, both unaware of the other's idea of a charming introduction. Shouldn't every gorgeous, classy, gem like Monique deserve to be treated like a queen? I believe so.

"Aro Volturi." She closed her eyes and leaned forward at my name; I spend extra time purring the R's. I held out a hand sideways as she preferred it.

"Well, Aro. What do you say we go to my place and I'll give you the grand tour?" Monique bit her lower lip flirtatiously as if she knew _exactly_ what I wanted. I had to be sure this wasn't too good to be true.

"Wouldn't your husband care if he saw us—"

"My husband and I divorced five years ago. I just couldn't take his condescending abuse anymore."

"You have my condolences. Anyone who treats a lady like garbage doesn't deserve one."

"You know, I like you Aro. Shall we?" I laughed at her persistence and followed her out of the club. Is this how single mortals look for dates without really trying? How fascinating!

Monique invited me to stay the night, which I accepted with gratitude. She was sensual and loved to snuggle; I thought I could never get away. My only chance of escape was to sneak out while she slept. I found it funny how she kept checking to see if I was asleep—ah, if only she knew how I couldn't.

Caius and Alec ran up to me upon my arrival, wanting to know every last detail of my adventure last night. "No comment," I answered coldly, since a real gentleman does not boast.

"Did you enjoy your time at the Roxbury?" asked Alec.

"Some of it was exciting and entrancing, yet it lacked quality entertainment. Which reminds me, did you enjoy your idea?" Alec shrugged his shoulders, which I took for a neutral answer.

"The beginning was great, but the girls we met were so temperamental," Caius chimed in, his voice sincere. "I surmised it was their 'special time of month'..." he air-quoted with a fiery look in his eyes. "...and it wasn't just their attitudes, if you know what I mean!"

**Author's Note: Mmmmrrrooooooow! CityCat here reminding you all that reviews and suggestions are welcome and encouraged. Special thanks to **

**LadyJoa de Robinson and PopTop38 for the strip club idea! In case you haven't caught it, my other inspiration came from an SNL skit titled, "The Roxbury Guys" which was later remade into a movie called, "A Night at the Roxbury". Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review on your way out!**


	4. A Newborn in Volterra

"I hate trying on clothes," grumbled my brother, Marcus, as we made our way inside our home, clutching at least four shopping bags each.

"You hate everything," I quipped back with a grin. We spent the last hour in a men's outlet for bowling shirts—leave it to Alec to schedule a little excursion now and then. After the last trip, no one can deny that the kid knows how to party, and party hard.

"No one else had to look for their shirts." Marcus could be a real downer sometimes. I rolled my eyes.

"That's because everyone already knows their size...from trying on clothes!" He exhaled in somewhat of a pout—the all-too-familiar sign signifying my winning argument. We set the bags down in the throne room; to my surprise, four members of my guard stood at attention on our way in.

"We welcome your return, Masters!" they greeted in unison. Demetri, Felix, Renata, and Jane bowed slightly in my direction with anticipating faces.

"Thank you." A few dramatic seconds passed before I decided to give them what they wanted. "Well, aren't you going to model your bowling outfits?" They wasted no time rummaging through them all, each selecting their fitting size and color. I looked on with delight while Marcus remained confused. Because a vampire's scent tends to linger, I never saw the need for more than a couple outfits. New clothes are treasured gifts and the colorful ones even more so.

"Where's Alec?" Marcus inquired in a bored voice. I scanned the room immediately. Sure enough, Alec wasn't among us.

"Yes. Jane, where has your brother run off to?" She stood before me on cue, her eyes locked on mine.

"To be honest, Masters, I am not sure. He was on patrol the last time we spoke." I glanced at Demetri and Felix who were practicing their bowling technique for later. If those two were not on duty, why wouldn't Alec be here?

"Probably out for a last minute hunt, I suspect," I assumed casually. I made a mental note to remind him of his lacking punctuality. "Come, everyone. We must blend in for tonight. Colored contacts are in the yellow bag, long socks in the magenta." Marcus heaved a sigh and set to work, motioning for the Guard to do the same.

I gathered my belongings and headed to my bathroom chamber for a little privacy. Sulpicia looked up from her book and greeted me with a pageant wave. "Are you still going bowling with Alec?" she asked.

"I am, dearest. Though I'm afraid Alec hasn't shown up yet. It is his idea, after all." An expression of worry spread across her beautiful face.

"You don't suppose he has been delayed, have you? Send someone after him; what if he's in trouble?" I scoffed at the notion.

"Alec can take care of himself, Sulpicia. I am fully confident of his return." She rolled her eyes hopelessly in defeat while I excused myself to change. It wasn't until I removed the last article of clothing from my person that I realized how thin and bare I looked. Sickly pale, medium height, noticeable ribcage—I could've been starved to death were I buried a mortal. I felt a small nip, then a brush of fur above my ankle.

"Mrroow!" I jumped on instinct and spun around.

"Amadeus!" The little gray tabby kitten swished his tail thoughtfully. I could've sworn he was grinning up at my exposed body. "You distasteful pervert," I muttered under my breath, hastily clothing myself. I scooped him up in both hands and walked him back to the bedroom. "Sulpicia, I found your baby." She bookmarked her page and took back her kitty, stroking him lovingly.

"Thank you, Aro. I was wondering where he ran off to."

"Sneaking around in our closet, actually." Amadeus begin purring loudly. My wife stifled a laugh.

"You mean he saw you—"

"Yes," I cut her off, not wanting to hear the word. I gave Amadeus the evil eye. "He's trying to tell us something, dear. He was wandering in the bathroom...maybe he wants his bath."

"A fine idea, Aro!" she exclaimed, pressing her kitty against her chest. "You want to smell all pretty; isn't that right?" To my satisfaction, his purring ceased.

"Mrrooow?"

I left the two of them to it. As I crossed the stairs, a figure sped down the hall almost running into my stomach. It was Alec with his hair disheveled. I blinked curiously, all my questions pouring from my eyes into his. "Master!" he started with an edgy alarm in his voice as if he was restraining himself from screaming. "I've been looking up and down for you. The news isn't good, I'm afraid." He was shaking all over, almost not wanting to see my reaction.

"Shhhh," I held a finger over his lips. "Keep calm, and hold my hand." I judged my phrasing slightly awkward, but he didn't seem to care. Through his perspective, I saw a disgusting sight in the town square not more than a mile from our castle. An older woman lie dead on the cobblestones, surrounded by a skeptical crowd. A baby cried on the ground next to her motionless body. This was not the worrisome part. What bothered me most was the way she had been attacked—bite marks about her face, fleshy limbs shredded by claws, and nothing but bone. The cuts were fresh, but no blood supplied evidence of mortal murder.

"We have an intruder in our midst," I supplied, staying relatively calm. Alec nodded vigorously.

"Yes sir; a newborn to be exact. I couldn't get a face, but I was out looking for any further signs all this time." How lovely; another mystery solved! "I'm sorry, Master. I failed you!" Whatever honor dwells in human men, I can say without hesitation that this boy has double. I slowly shook my head.

"You could never fail me, Alec. You did your best, and that's all there is." I put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but he unexpectedly shied away.

"N-No. I could've done better. I could've told Felix and Demetri instead of pursuing it myself!" I moved my hand under his chin, breathing words of solace. "Please punish me," he said in a soft voice.

"You did nothing wrong, dear. Will you kindly look me in the eye?" I tilted his head a little higher, not giving him much of a choice at the moment. His mouth was locked in a frozen scowl, like he was coaxing his tear ducts to rise from the dead. "Now, here's what I want you to do: go take Felix, Marcus, Caius, and Renata to the bowling alley and show them a fun time. I will collect your sister and Demetri and put an end to this whimsical newborn. Understood?"

"But what about my punishment?" I rolled my shoulders back, thinking of the appropriate action.

"You will take your turn last, pay half the total expense, and deal with Caius once he rages from a gutter ball."

"Yes Master," he agreed with a satisfied countenance. I walked with him downstairs and briefed everyone of the change in plans. My heart sank as I saw their eager smiles vanished and replaced with disappointment. Except for Marcus, who was grinning happily from ear to ear.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of us, Brother Marcus?" I condescended.

"It entertains me—how your mind works sometimes. You do not care for the woman, her family, or the child, but of one rogue newborn that presents a threat to your next meal." He laughed...I mean, he actually laughed. Perhaps he was trying to mock me further?

"It jeopardizes your food as well. If this problem isn't stemmed quickly, you'll have to hunt for yourself. It is not so easy to target yourself to one human at a time in a community, I assure you." That shut him up; his face returning to his usual blank thousand-yard stare. "That is all. Enjoy your night!" Alec gestured the group to follow him to his car, twirling his keys around his index finger. "Jane, Demetri, I require your assistance." The two stopped in their tracks while I walked up to them.

"Aww, Felix!" Demetri moaned dramatically. "Don't leave me behind!" Felix looked back and gave him a sardonic wave with an evil smirk before closing the door behind him. "But I want to play too!" He dropped to his knees, clutching his head, then his middle, screaming all the way. He then rolled over on his back to see Jane hovering above him in deep concentration.

"You should be grateful to help your master; this is serious business!" Jane chided in a shrill, childlike tone. Demetri closed his mouth, but continued to breathe in sharp bursts evidently under Jane's power.

"Thank you, Jane." I gave her a warm smile that ordered her away from him. When Demetri recovered, the three of us headed out—cloaked of course—to the scene of the crime. I led them straight to the village square, not surprisingly vacant. I could sense Jane eyeballing Demetri the whole way, daring him to make a bold move. "It occurred here." I pointed to the spot where Alec saw the woman.

Demetri set to his task at once, picking up any signs of the attacker. He told me once that he can see the trail of scent. "Anything?" I prompted.

"Yes...it is a definite newborn. Not Italian or European for that matter. He or she was wearing foreign cologne I do not recognize." He wrinkled his sensitive nose. "And a mixture of hair products."

"By all means, lead the way." I motioned for him to step in front and take over our travels. Jane took long strides beside me and whispered something in my ear. "Patience, my sweet; I have full confidence in Demetri." He swiftly turned around at his name, only to receive a brief rupture of pain that made him yelp like an abused puppy.

"Ye gods! What was that for?" he whined to Jane.

"You looked me in the eye," she plainly stated. I said nothing as we continued our quest to track down the newborn...and end it.

Alec arrived at the bowling alley with very little traffic. "Five players please," he told the cashier. They received their shoes and found their table occupied with a spunky-looking posse of teenagers. It appeared that their game just ended. "Hello, may we use this row?" The tallest boy in the gang beamed at him, hands on hips.

"Yeah, sure. Plenty of room for you guys to join in." Alec stared up at him. This was not what he expected.

"You suggest we...share a game?" The second tallest male stood up from his swivel chair.

"It's that or wait for another lane is open." He examined the competition, all of which were filled with people with too much free time on their hands. "It could take a while." Alec shrugged.

"Fine," he grumbled, and then turned to the other four. "Select a ball you can handle, everyone, and I'll teach you how to play." When the vampires regrouped, the really tall guy reset the computer.

"Can I get some names?" he asked. Alec smirked.

"I'll tell you mine, if you'll tell me yours." The other guy grinned with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Fair enough. I'm Patrick Nessenfyre." _Strange names _thought Alec. He moved to the second tallest boy. "This is Daniel Ekanchild." Daniel waved a hello. "He's Connor Minanwall," he gestured toward their youngest. Connor could've passed for Alec's age. "And this is Natalie Cestinshire." He stepped aside to reveal a petite young lady who looked somewhat like a wannabe rock star. She wore combat boots, a sleek black miniskirt, and purple and blue streaks in her snowy white hair.

"Hey," she chirped. Alec noted that her voice was harmonious and clear, like Jane's but an octave lower.

"Where are you from? Your surnames aren't familiar." Caius inquired using his "polite" voice. To Alec and everyone else, the "polite" voice still sounded sociably rude.

"We're from Wisconsin, man. We're a punk rock band! Besides, those are our stage names. Cheesy, right?" Marcus nodded, immediately catching the Wisconsin pun. "We usually go by our first initial, then the last name." From behind Caius, Renata already solved the puzzle, making a disgusted face as she mentally recorded how wrong they sounded.

"Pleased to meet you all," Caius responded with not an ounce of pleasure. "I am Caius, this is Alec, Renata, Felix, and we call that guy Marcus." Marcus shot a glare at his brother, who decided to ignore him entirely. Patrick rapidly punched in the names and started the games.

"Chaos, you're up first," he pointed to Caius and swept an arm out towards the lane. He muttered angrily to himself as he repeated the sacred mantra Alec invented for him for the night: 'Humans are friends, NOT food!'

"Dang man, your balls are huge!" exclaimed Daniel from his chair. Alec looked in his direction; Caius was carrying two twenty-pound bowling balls, one in each hand. He buried his face in his palm.

"You use the same ball twice; it returns to you after the first time," he briefed him. "Here, give me your ball." Tentatively, the Volturi leader released his death grip, dropping it into Alec's outstretched hand. From the table, Natalie noticed something wrong with this picture.

"Goodness, you must be strong!" she called out to him when he returned. Alec raised his shoulders modestly.

"Meh, I work out." She smiled at this and shook her head in disbelief.

"You're something else, Alec. I can't quite put my finger on it..." She gave him a questioning look as if he vowed world conquest or something.

"Natalie, you have no idea." He leaned back in his swivel chair when he saw a familiar sight enter the room.

Jane, Demetri, and I burst through the doors of the bowling alley. Jane gave Demetri a jolt of torture every few seconds while I retrieved our shoes. "Jane, I swear—Ack!—the newborn's here—Oh!—the scent's stronger than ever—Ah-ow!—M-Master!"

I held up a hand. "Jane, please. Innocent until proven guilty, remember?" I've had enough of these shenanigans for one night. She bowed in affirmation and met my eyes with the face of an innocent angel. "Demetri, please notify Felix of our arrival." There was no telling him twice. We met the others at the table and introduced ourselves to the teen band. According to the scoreboard, "Free-Licks" was up to bowl.

"Sup, Arrow?" grinned the tall one, who I estimated to be about six-foot, five. "I'm Patrick, this is Daniel, that's Connor, and over there's Natalie." I made visual contact with them all in turn, though Natalie made a show of batting her eyes at me. "You may also address us as P. Nessenfyre, D. Ekanchild, C. Minanwall, and N. Cestinshire!" I raised a hand up to my mouth, just to make sure my jaw was still attached.

"Patrick! We will stick to the first name basis!" I snapped at him, quickly regaining my composure. I averted my attention to Alec. "I take it there were no free lanes when you arrived?" The boy slunk further in his chair.

"No Master, but we don't mind pairing up." He observed Natalie's suspicious micro expression and caught his slip-up. "Oh, um...wait until you see him in action, Nat! He's a real pro, a real master at bowling!" Fair cover, I decided. That honorific isn't too common in America as it exclusively refers to a relationship frowned upon in that society. As I understand it, the modern terms are "boss" and "employee". I chuckled to myself; Americans have euphemisms for everything.

"Natalie, is it?" She nodded, still skeptical. "Pleasure's all mine; I am Aro." I held out a hand for her to shake. She reluctantly fell into my typical trap and took my hand in hers. I looked into her face and saw something...unusual. Her eyes were a light purple to match the highlights in her rebel hair. A faint blue circle was visible where there should be white. Her secret became clear; she was wearing blue contacts to hide red eyes. The newborn!

"Hey, Alec!" Connor called under the score screen. "You've got the last turn before the game ends." Alec rose and took the last turn of the game, ultimately winning the round by fifty-three points. Caius was last with a grand score of forty-two. He snarled with fury welling up in his eyes, threatening to break it loose.

"I believe it's time to return home." Caius spun around at me, flexing every muscle in his face.

"I cannot be last! I demand another game!" Marcus stood by my side as we shared the same unamused expression, staring him down.

"Enough, Brother. Alec is more than willing to accompany you on the journey home." The Wisconsin band walked out with us, thanking Alec as he paid half the total bill. I whispered what I knew to Caius, Demetri, Felix, and Jane. I intended to have her eliminated tonight.

"Thanks for the game!" Patrick waved at us. The gang was about to board their vehicle when Natalie said something about a bathroom. She ran in our immediate direction, making this almost too easy. I nodded to Felix who seized her at once and carried her out of public view. She struggled against his grip as the typical newborn would, thrashing this way and that.

"All right, what gave it away?" she mumbled hopelessly. I held out two fingers in the shape of a "V" and placed them directly under my eyes.

"Blue contacts, purple eyes. It takes the art skills of a first grader to figure it out." Then, she did something that caught me and my guard...well, off guard. She began to sing.

"If I could escape...and recreate a place as my own world." She looked up at me directly. "And I could be your favorite girl forever, perfectly together. Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?"

Something was happening, something I couldn't explain. The urge to kill her, to rid the world of this savage, dissolved into nothingness. My head lolled around my neck to Jane, alarmingly tranquil as ever. Even Felix was loosening his hold on her.

"If I could be sweet...I know I've been a real bad girl. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, forever, we can make it better. Tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet?" Felix dropped his arms entirely as Natalie took her leave. That must have been her gift—lyrical mind control.

I felt Alec's hand on my arm; he was using his power to block out the sound. He did the same for Jane, who practically giggled like a schoolgirl to the sound of the newborn being tortured to death. It was a quick and clean beheading once we overcame it. We had to tell the band that they should find another lead singer. Patrick and the boys agreed, admitting that Natalie was getting too possessive for comfort.

"Master?" Alec's pupils dilated during the car ride home. I took this as a request for approval.

"You have done well, my dear. All is forgiven, and I'm very proud of you." His face remained unchanged.

"About Natalie, did you see how white her complexion was?" I slowly nodded, as this was obvious among our kind.

"And her star-white hair?" I hadn't a clue as to where this was going.

"It's assuredly dyed Alec." He waved it off.

"Well, I got around to thinking...what if she was just albino?" It was my turn for the shock. I never considered that a possibility before. Then again, that doesn't explain her power over us tonight. The kid laughed his head off at my reaction.

"I'm kidding with you! That was definitely her." I nudged him one with an elbow, shaking my head. "Know a good backup name for you, Master?" I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to know. "Aro Nasfurades!" _Nasfurades? _Then I did the trick with the exotic names, moaning when it came to me.

"Good night, Alec." My imagination left me, too horrified to return. Next time, I'll be sure to let Sulpicia join in on our activities. Amadeus too, if possible. I have a feeling that kitty will be overjoyed to see me.

**Author's Note: And so concludes another chapter! Like it, love it, want to bury me alive? Reviews and further suggestions are always welcomed and encouraged! For clarification, the song was "The Sweet Escape" by Gwen Stefani. Thanks!**


	5. Viva La Volturi, the Angels of Sin-City

When we returned home, a hefty stack of paperwork awaited me. For hours on end, I filled out incident documents and profile reports to send to Volterra's human officials to redirect assumptions of vampires from the picture. I've pulled all-nighters for well over three thousand years, but nevertheless paperwork is exhausting. Sulpicia and Athenodora—Caius's wife—were out about the town, shopping maybe. They were lucky to have a distraction, anything to mentally avoid this mess.

_Knock, knock. _My wish came true. "Good early morning, Brother!" Caius called, waltzing inside. My wish faded.

"I'm afraid you've caught me at a rather busy time, Caius. I have another twenty percent before I consider it done." He scrunched my finished papers in his hands and flipped through them, nodding at their completion.

"This is a job well done; blame the Mafia. I say hang the rest and come downstairs. I have something to show you." With an unamused hand, I snatched my work back and set it aside neatly on the top corner of my oak wood desk. There is no persuading Caius when he puts his mind to something, so I stood up and followed him out the door.

The sparring room was a place I intended to reserve for physical male recreation and training such as wrestling or martial arts. Thanks to Caius's demand for space, it is now somewhat of a training room for power exercise and combat practice. It is in the sparring room where Jane and Alec welcome us inside. "You'll be quite impressed with their progress, Brother. Jane, your demonstration first." He inclined his blonde head to my most valued guard who bowed politely before turning to a glass cube with a medium-sized shark coasting inside.

"We've focused on the intensity of her torture power, increasing it to altitudes of a thread from death," Caius whispered to me so as to not break Jane's concentration. In mere seconds, the shark went from swimming to violent jerking as if in a frenzy. Its mouth snapped widely like a scream and soon its pale underbelly floated limp at the top. Jane broke away, smiled, and took a bow to our applause.

"Wonderful, darling! You've drowned a fish!" I exclaimed, my pride in her escalating. Physical ability has merit, but stationary murder is priceless.

"Your turn, Alec." Jane's twin and my best advisor nodded in affirmation and faced his shark. Caius moved to the table behind the shark and brought a small fish into view. He sliced open its belly and wringed the blood out in the shark tank. As long as Alec kept his focus on his target, the shark did not respond to the smell of blood at all. In fact, it slammed itself against the glass because it could not see where it was going. Sense deprivation: not lethal, but comes in handy more often than one might think.

I clapped my hands together, laughing in spite of myself. "Well done, Alec! That shark never saw it coming!" I turned to Caius who finished washing his blood-stained hands in Jane's clearer tank. "That was quite interesting, thank you. I really should return to my work now," I excused myself out. Before I could reach the bottom of the staircase, Alec stopped me with a tap on the shoulder.

"Master?" I had a feeling he wanted the same thing as Caius—for me to leave my files unfinished.

"I am preoccupied right now Alec," I said flatly. He let me continue up the stairs a ways before he said something that made my pupils double in size.

"If you want it, my notebook's in your drawer!" I quickened my step all the way to my study and hastily completed the remaining documents in less than twenty minutes. My fingers lingered outside the drawer, eventually giving in to my crave for inner peace. Alec's red notebook felt smooth in my hands, beckoning me to defile its contents. Without further ado, the cover opened and my eyes rested on the next young woman I planned to visit: Diana from Vegas, Nevada. The twins finished their instruction when I pulled my ebony hood over my equally darkened hair.

"Finished so soon?" Caius inquired with a grin. I nodded.

"When there's a will, there's a way," I reminded him. Jane smiled beside him and Alec met my gaze with a knowing smirk. I winked at him and preceded the journey to North America with no suspicion. The girl known as Diana was a petite little thing with blonde highlights in her hazelnut hair. If it weren't for her obvious human qualities, she may have once been Jane. After she prepared for bed, I decided it was the opportune moment to make my presence known. "Hello there." I almost whispered, sliding out from under her bed to on top of it.

"Oh crap...creeper in my room," was all she said before she began to scream her little head off. I raised a hasty finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh, hush now or you'll attract unwanted attention." Luckily, I stashed some extra duct tape in my cloak before I left. When the screaming subsided, she struggled for a full three minutes before there was a change in plan. She ripped the tape off where I layered it and started laying out her instructions detailing what she wanted me to do next. I took this as a comfort measure and let her take over our bedtime activities. I allowed this to continue for twenty five minutes or so before I called it a satisfactory night.

I tucked her in and ventured out her window before I heard her shout to me a strange request. "No, I shall _not _call you maybe!" I responded, zooming far from earshot. Along my route back, I came across a mass of brightly lit skyscrapers and colossal buildings, each decorated according to a certain theme, no two alike. Automobiles and people swarmed this one road, and everyone looked like they were enjoying a vacation. I learned later that this place was known as Las Vegas Strip. The location surfaced my mind until I returned home where Alec waited for me with a wide, boyish smile on his face.

"That took longer than your usual," was all he said. My shoulders raised and dropped in indifference.

"I came across something spectacular on my way back. Have you heard of Las Vegas Strip in Nevada? I would very much like to go there sometime." Normally, all our vacations and excursions were planned five months in advance; perhaps an exception can be made if possible.

"I have heard of such a place. From what I know, it's an adult playground with access to two things mortal humans enjoy most: money and alcohol. Shall I look into it?" I nodded. Alec pulled out his laptop upon my request and researched what was available for purchase.

"On the north side, Treasure Island has suites open and Mandalay Bay on south offers a choice between two standard rooms or one master suite for the same price." I read the screen from over his shoulder and pointed to a fancy building to the right of Treasure Island.

"Which one is this? It looks rather familiar." Two clicks later my eyes lit up with sudden recognition.

"This is The Venetian, an Italian themed hotel and casino featuring popular entertainment performances including The Blue Man Group and The Phantom of the Opera Spectacular." He grinned at my wide-eyes expression and found a few open suites adjacent to each other. It was not cheap, but quality surpasses quantity at any rate.

"I'd like four rooms so that we can bring eight to Vegas."

"Why only eight, sir?"

"An unguarded castle is a vulnerable one, dear Alec. Light protection is far less risky than no guard at all." He nodded and books our rooms for tomorrow night. I thanked him and called a meeting in the throne room after a late breakfast.

"I suggest packing this afternoon since we shall be leaving tomorrow." Sulpicia stroked Amadeus in her arms and asked the expected question. "No, Amadeus cannot come to Vegas. There is a regulation against pets in the buildings." Her bottom lip dropped to a frown, clearly disappointed. "Any other questions?" Felix stepped forward.

"Who are we sharing rooms with?" Felix and Demetri shared a sideways look. Those two were virtually inseparable.

"You and Demetri here will room together, Alec and Jane have a room, Caius and Athenodora shall room and the last one is for Sulpicia and myself." Marcus stood up looking ostracized.

"Aro, are you implying that I will be staying at home while the eight of you enjoy a vacation?" With all seriousness I nodded.

"Surely you would not object to the opportunity of having total control of everything while we're away, would you? Las Vegas is supposed to be fun and exciting; you wouldn't appreciate it as much as the rest of us." He sat down defeated and stared at us with steely eyes.

"Very well, Brother. I can keep the place in check until your return." I thanked him and adjourned the meeting. Sulpicia met me in our chamber, gathering her personal belongings in an emerald suitcase.

"Hello, mio amore. Excited for our mini-vacation? Just think, we'll be among the mortal public again in less than a day." She zipped the stuffed pocket shut and stood up.

"Who's going to look after Amadeus once we leave?" she asked, her face full of concern for her baby. I pulled her close to me in a sincere embrace.

"Renata will be more than happy to play with him, dearest. We'll be back before you miss him!" She squeezed my middle lovingly and left to find Athenodora to plan their intensive Vegas schedule. I finished packing and brought my luggage downstairs where Sulpicia's suitcase was.

"Master Aro?" Jane's high voice rang from behind. My reserved smile for her shone as I spun around.

"Yes, dear one?" She folded her hands in front of her meekly.

"Alec said that Vegas is primarily for adults. What is there for us to do once we get there?" She had a point. I drummed my fingers on my pants, searching for an answer.

"You can always look at the sights; I understand that they have a miniature display of the globe, along with their various avenues of themed décor. There's also an animal exhibit and aquarium if you're interested in exotic animals. Shopping and walking around goes without saying, so I'd bring comfortable shoes." She relaxed her body and nodded.

"Thank you, I shall plan accordingly." With a final bow, she left to collect the remainder of her things before setting her overnight bag next to our growing pile of luggage.

The next night, all eight of us were set and ready to depart. The ladies and boys chatted idly of their vacation excitement while I did a quick head count, bag count, and expense count to ensure a problem-free trip. We set foot in Las Vegas in the next two hours, briefly checking into our rooms and unpacked. "Does everyone have a map of the Strip?" I asked my coven. Seven maps were raised in response to my satisfaction. "Excellent! The Phantom Spectacular will start within the next hour, so I'll leave you all to explore at your leisure. Curfew at three in the morning." Felix and Demetri groaned.

"But Master, the nightclubs are open until five! We'll be missing half the party!" whined Demetri. "Aaahh!" he yelped in pain. I held a hand to Jane, who immediately concealed her power.

"I shall have to make a rule of this as well: being among the common mortals, I hereby restrict any use of supernatural powers and abilities. Are we clear?" The group nodded in unison. "Meeting adjourned; have fun!" I took Caius's arm and circled around the Venetian to the Phantom Theatre before he could escape.

"Aro, you know I'm not fond of musicals, romance, or romantic musicals!" Caius grumbled on the end of my wrist.

"I know Caius, which is precisely why you need to see one," I answered calmly in a tone that diminished hope for debate. The show held its title, for it was indubitably spectacular! I never liked Raoul, and always preferred the Phantom with Christine. The mysterious relationship between them carried magic beyond what any fop like Raoul had to offer. Caius merely looked lost the entire time as if he attempted to follow the storyline but rage quit—as usual—when the drama thickened. When the curtain closed, we sauntered out, smirking at the rest of the audience who filled the bathrooms immediately. Sometimes, being undead had its merits. We stood by for a minute more, taking in the beauty of the lighting and the small human bladders about to burst.

"Aro, observe the crowd over there." Caius pointed to a posse of men in their late twenties more or less outside the theatre door. "Do you see him?" My eyes jumped from face to face, and then found one I recognized at once: Carlisle Cullen. My non-beating leapt with excitement as I glided up to where he stood.

"Carlisle, what a pleasant surprise to find you in Las Vegas!" I said cheerfully. Carlisle's smile vanished and turned into an uninterested scowl.

"Hello Aro," he snapped. "Will you excuse me for a moment, please?" he asked his colleagues before turning back to me. "Aro, this better not be some scheme of yours to spy on my family." I raised my eyebrows, taken aback by this accusation.

"Not at all, dear friend; I assure you this is on pure coincidence." I held up a hand in defense and Carlisle took a step back, still doubtful. "Wait, did you just imply that the entire Cullen coven is here too?"

"Yes, they are," he stated coldly. "And I ask that you leave us alone." His words stung a bit, but being the leader of the world's most feared vampire coven didn't come without a few distrusting subjects.

"I respect your wishes, of course, but that doesn't suggest that the remainder of us will." I silently pondered whether my coven already sensed the presence of the Cullens. "I'd hate to see an unfortunate accident occur, especially within a heavily populated area." Carlisle nodded, never blinking.

"As would I, Aro. It would be reasonable at this point to inform our group of each other's to avoid conflict as efficiently as possible." I smiled at his stubbornness, for he knew that my relatively small company had more than a sporting chance of defeating his entire family.

"Indeed it would. Shall I see you soon, then?" Carlisle dropped his eyelids halfway, a glazed look in the eye. With a final motion, he spun on his heel and walked away to relocate his colleagues. I returned to where I left Caius, only to find that he left me first. I rolled my eyes; some people simply cannot enjoy quality stage theatre. Nevertheless, I held my spirits normally high and strode out with the mortal crowd who by this time had finally finished their business in the bathroom.

"Hey, mister?" Across the street stood a curvy woman waving her arm about, evidently trying to hail a taxi. I crossed the street to examine the picture more clearly and I saw why she wasn't getting the attention she so desired. Tall leather boots clung to her upper thighs, mere inches away from extraordinarily short shorts in the same charcoal color. Her cheetah-print top was tied halfway down her back, exposing generous slivers of cleavage and a thin, tanned tummy.

"Oh dear," I sighed, positioning myself next to her. "Do you need a ride, miss?" She smiled politely and nodded, unraveling a piece of paper from one of her tall boots.

"Yeah. I'm supposed to meet some guy at this location, and it's not exactly walking distance," she informed me with desperate eyes. "Especially not in these shoes."

"I concur completely. If you do not mind my asking, what were you planning to receive once you arrived there?"

"Three hundred dollars for the entire night." The look in her eyes said she wouldn't be doing this given the chance. A wild idea crossed my mind.

"Now that would be an insult, dear one. For eight thousand dollars in cash, would you object to me taking you home?" Her jaw dropped.

"Not for a second! Thank you so much!" She picked up her small overnight purse and latched onto my outstretched arm. Together, we strolled back to the Venetian where I knew our rooms were vacant considering the early Vegas hour of ten o'clock at night.


	6. Viva La Volturi, A Change of Clan

It's not easy to have a good time on vacation. My mind kept drifting back to Marcus, to Amadeus, to home in fair Volterra. If there was an emergency, Marcus wouldn't know what instructions to give the Guard. I silently prayed to whatever is up there my safety wishes. The young woman I brought back to the resort, whose name I learned was Holly, did her thing while maintaining a conversation. I wasn't all into this one for some reason; I'm guessing it's the layer of stretchy plastic she used on me beforehand. Honestly, I think she enjoyed it much more than I did. I gave her a courtesy smile and blinked every now and then just to convince her I was still all there.

"And then, what do you know? The child really wasn't his! I mean, good for him, but he never wasted any time helping me locate the real father, so I..." A loud thumping sound from above shook the ceiling accompanied with loud shouting. Holly noticed it too, and I could tell we were thinking the exact same question: What the _devil_ is going on up there? More thumping and shouting ensued, and I thought I recognized a voice.

"Vaffanculo, testa di merda! Go home to your schifosa!" I growled on the spot, knowing exactly who would swear so shamelessly in Italian: Felix. I sat up in bed, gently prying Holly off of me.

"Would you excuse me for a moment, dear? There is some business that must be taken care of—immediately." She gave her consent as I clothed myself and took the elevator to the next highest floor. Just as I suspected: Felix and Demetri were at it again. At the speed of the fight, it took nearly a minute before I could make out both Jasper and Emmett Cullen waging war against them. The Cullens who were being pummeled caught sight of me first and no longer attempted to struggle. Carlisle was on the other side, inching closer to the four as if waiting for the opportune time to break in there and end the brawl. I marched forward with burning fury in my eyes.

"Felix! Demetri!" Felix finished ground pounding Emmett by the neck and Demetri ceased slamming Jasper's head against the floor. Carlisle sighed with relief and pulled his boys away, instantly checking for injuries. "Over here now," I growled in a voice full of venom. A stroke of guilt crossed their faces as they obeyed. Demetri cast a sideways glance at Felix who looked hot in the face despite the absence of color change. I looked over their shoulders at Carlisle and company, who were looking on to see what I would do. "Excuse us, but we shall have to take this out of the public hallway." Emmett and Jasper crept a yard closer with avenging animosity dancing upon their smirks. I held out a hand to halt them. "Alone," I finished for their clarification. The rest of the Cullens sidelined along the wall to pave a clear path.

None of them dared to breathe as I escorted them to our floor. Knowing my brother, Caius's room was more than likely occupied with several hookers. Holly was in mine, so that left the twins' and boys' room. The boys' room was closest from the elevator. "Demetri, I shall require your key." He slid the card into my open hand without a word and I ushered them inside before getting down to business, turning the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the handle.

"Have a seat," I ordered, pointing to the two chairs in the room. "Would either of you care to explain what just happened?" I inquired in my deadly calm voice. Felix, being the more dominant of the two, took initiative and spoke first.

"The Cullens provoked us. Emmett Cullen accused Demetri and I of stalking them to get to Bella and child. When I informed him that out time here was no mission, he told the others that I was lying, that I couldn't be trusted." I expected distrust from the Cullen children, but that much was inevitable. "I had to defend my honor, so I wrestled him to the ground."

"It also didn't help that Jasper asked him if he was going to 'take that'," chimed in Demetri. "Once Felix knocked Emmett down, Jasper charged at me and that's where you came in."

"I see," was all I said before backhanding Felix across the face. His lips twisted into a pained frown but otherwise remained still. "Your Italian swearing did not go unnoticed, Felix. I expected a higher sense of maturity from you." He nodded wistfully as I sat down on the bed. "From both of you." My eyes met theirs in turn, leaving no room for ignorance. "You may cancel your nightclub plans, because for the next twenty-four hours you will be on constant supervision, since it is clear you cannot handle yourselves alone." They looked ready to protest if they weren't wise enough not to try me. "Demetri, you will shadow Athenodora; I shall inform her of what that entails. Felix, I am placing you under my wife. Treat her as you would me. Any questions?"

"No, Master," they answered in unison.

"Very well; you are dismissed." I looked after their sulking forms and headed to my room where I hoped I did not keep Holly waiting. As my luck would have it, I did keep her waiting much too long. In the middle of my bed lay Caius who busied himself tossing what was once Holly into a plastic garbage bag. He looked up at me upon my entrance, his mouth messy with blood.

"What's up, my Brother?" he asked casually, clearly oblivious of his intrusion.

"What are doing in my room?!" I roared in a searing rage. "Have you any idea what you've just done?!"

"Housekeeping," he replied with indifference. "I saw a human girl peep out from your room. I figured she caught on to our secret, and I couldn't take any chances. Besides," he said with a devilish smirk. "She looked appetizing enough." That alone overflowed my patience.

"Get out!" He simply shrugged and sauntered out the door trailing his bag of Holly behind him.

"Whatever. Her blood reeked of alcohol anyway." I slammed it shut, running my hands down my face. It was just one thing after another, wasn't it? Good job Aro; you take eight to Las Vegas expecting some respite from the migraines of your hectic, nerve-stressing, migraine-inflicting existence without any side effects. Nice work—award yourself with a blacker cape for that. Caius was supposed to co-lead, but all he is doing is creating more complications. Perhaps he needs to know what it's like to not have things go his way for once. My lips curled upward at a revengeful idea. Did I hear ladies' voices in his room?

While I, ah, took care of business, the boys were serving their punishments with my sisters. I filled them both in on my specifications and took them to their escorts. The women would walk about the Strip in separate directions to keep the boys apart, shopping, sight-seeing, and the like. Of the two, Felix grew the most restless on the long walk. His spirits leaped at every nightclub and bar, yearning for that young man life he had been deprived of since his turning. "Felix, come," Sulpicia said softly, turning the skirts of her dress around and averting his gaze. "It's unhealthy to covet what you cannot have."

"Yes, Mistress." He shook off his desires and trailed after her, tightening the muscles in his face to hide his pride wound. Sulpicia meandered through the brightly lit streets, taking her time with the stores. With each one, she would stop at the front window and search the insides for anything to accent and highlight her never-changing look. Spotting a lovely jeweled heirloom necklace—though the term "heirloom" would be obsolete—she strolled through the revolving door for a closer look. It was a tiny thing, but the weight was incredible. The purest of every birthstone encrusted with diamond frames rested single file along the sterling silver chain. She estimated the weight to be around eleven pounds. Next to it stood the intimidating price tag—six digits, all of which began with nine.

"Heavens, this is beautiful! It might be just the trinket I need for that edgy Caput Mortuum ballroom gown I've been putting together for the autumn. What do you think, Felix?" Being a Felix far from his natural habitat, he was not sure how to respond to fashion-related questions. In his book, combat boots and under armor suited everyone just fine. He looked first at her, then at the necklace, and resorted to his defense mechanism instinct of jumping on the bandwagon.

"It's...a necklace. If you want it, buy it," said Felix with indifference.

"Okay, I think I will." With that, they proceeded to the check out counter and paid for it by one small check. The cashier wrapped it up inside a bag and handed it to Sulpicia, who then passed it to Felix. "You wouldn't mind carrying this, would you?"

"Of course not, my lady." She smiled her 'thank you' and left to window-shop some more. "As if I ever had a choice," he murmured in undertone. "This is torture."

"It wouldn't be an effective punishment if you enjoyed it, now would it?" Sulpicia called over her shoulder. Felix felt himself sink heavier into his boots. It was going to be a long day.

Demetri, on the other side of the Strip, was having a marvelous time with his female chaperone. A couple lightweight shopping bags hung loosely in his hand as he observed the magazine clipping Athenodora held out. "This is a rare shade of cerulean that would go perfectly with the stiletto pumps I showed you earlier? How about it, my little tracker; can you find me something in this shade?"

"Woof," he playfully complied with a teenage grin. Taking the clipping in his hands, he already had an idea where to start.

"That's a good boy. Meet me in front of the DSW footwear superstore in twenty minutes." She teasingly tousled his hair before leaving him to it. Athenodora, being Caius's wife, was nearly as carefree and condescending as he was. However, unlike Caius, she never hungered for power or dominance and trusted Demetri with plenty of leash to do as he pleased. He nodded before heading to Forever Twenty-One, the place with the riskiest fashion choices in the most selective colors. It didn't take but five seconds until he felt the awkward uneasiness of being the only full grown man in a woman-dominated department store.

"Can I help you find something?" asked a sales clerk with a relaxed hand on her hip. Demetri smiled at the instantaneous attention and pointed to the color.

"Yes, please. Do you have this dye anywhere in stock, possibly in a shirt?" She looked at it for a moment and slowly nodded.

"We do have this exactly shade in a blouse and two sundresses, but I highly doubt you'd want—"

"Actually, I'd love to see them," he intoned given his allotted time. This caught her off guard and she gave him a curious look.

"Oh, so you're _that _kind of guy?" Demetri's eyes widened and he swiftly waved his hands in protest.

"No, no! Not for me, for somebody else. Female." Her curiosity slackened a little, but otherwise helped him pick out the perfect outfit in the perfect color. He hoped the dress was just right for Athenodora's figure—it clung tight to his small waist at least. After he paid what was due, he located the DSW shoe store where his company waved to him in front of a feisty pair of stiletto pumps.

"Over here, 'Metri!" Athenodora called. He smiled and strode over where the beheld the exotic shoes: the heels were six and a half inches of pure cerulean sass. No way could these ever be comfortable walking through Vegas, but she wasn't thinking about comfort as much as the price tag. "Oh my gosh. These shoes are three-hundred dollars." Why royalty among vampires would care about money, Demetri would like to know. "These shoes are three-hundred dollars," she repeated, still in calm disbelief. Without warning, she pulled his shoulders down so that he hovered directly above the display counter. "These shoes are three-hundred _freaking_ dollars!" She took her hands away and finally beamed with cheery resolution. "Let's get them!"

Back at the Venetian, Caius quickly caught up to my revenge plan. I was walking back to my room from taking out some trash just in time to hear him shriek, "Where the _heck _are they?!" It was a sight to see him frantically search around for his five "missing" girls.

"Evening, Brother. Looking for something?" He spun around to face me with infuriated eyes.

"A few "someone's" actually," he growled, now scrutinizing his bed for any telltale signs as to where they may have gone. "Wait a minute; is this...dried blood? Aro!" In a flash he tackled me like a blonde fireball, teeth bared like a rabid wolverine. "What did you do?"

"It's a little thing called 'payback', dear Caius. I believe I owed you one when you devoured my Holly."

"They were special, Aro—all virgins. Not a single drop of putrid alcohol in their veins." I sighed, recalling the taste of purity.

"And they were marvelous, thank you." His growling deepened viciously, but before he could do something he'd soon regret, Carlisle burst into view, clearly in a rage as well.

"Aro, we must talk and I'm afraid it cannot wait." He caught sight of Caius still poised on top of me and his frown melted into a jovial laugh. "Oh, I see you're...busy with your brother. In that case, I suppose it could wait."

"No!" I nearly shouted, his sickening suspicion clicking into mind. "You may speak; Caius was just leaving." I wedged an arm between his chest and mine and threw him up and off with a single motion. He hastily recovered and smoothed out his cloak.

"This is not over Aro," he declared. With a flip of his hair, he vanished into the elevator, most likely out for more ladies. Carlisle scowled with me before remembering what he came to discuss.

"Aro, I was under the impression that you would not allow your coven to disturb my family." Could he be referring to yet another urge to fight? I refused to believe it.

"You are correct, my friend. Felix and Demetri are taking their punishments as we speak."

"Not them. Your prized Jane and Alec, actually." His sarcastic bitterness would have put him on thin ice if I wasn't already speechless. Jane and Alec...breaking orders? One does not simply string those words into one sentence.

"Do explain, Carlisle," I stared with a blank expression.

"They were eating babies they found in a dumpster _in front _of Bella and Renesmee!" I folded my hands, still waiting for the punch line. "That's disturbing, Aro!" That was it? As long as they did it shielded from the human eye, they were technically not in violation with my regulations. I stared at him incredulously; he took the smallest matters so personal. "I really thought you had more control over the company you surround yourself with." And now, it was personal.

"You dare question my leadership, Carlisle? Might I remind you that it was not my idea to take young children to Las Vegas where dumpster babies may be spotted?" His golden eyes twitched at my argument.

"That does not override the repugnant actions the Volturi has dealt with my family. If I was in your position, _I _would be a much better leader than you!" Oh no, he did not.

"My sentiments exactly, dear Carlisle. I've known since you left us your coven would never be as successful or influential as we. Contrariwise to your bet, I can help the Cullens achieve any amount of greatness were I in your position." We stared each other down thinking it over until he took the first initiative.

"So do we have a bet?" he inquired coldly.

"Most assuredly, we do." I replied with a tone just as icy. "For the rest of the week, we shall take authority over the other coven and see just which leader comes out on top!" My opponent nodded.

"What determines the winner?" I gave it some thought, for there is no quantifiable way to calculate leadership. However, there is a way to calculate favoritism.

"At the end of the week, every coven member shall fill out a brief survey, rating the amount of fun they had with the temporary leader on a scale from Marcus to Buddy the Elf." Carlisle lowered his eyelids, unamused. "From a scale of one to ten," I reworded in numerical symbols the doctor could understand.

"Deal," he confirmed with a confident nod. We shook on it and went about our separate ways without another word. Draping my ebony cloak over my shoulders, I slipped out in search for Caius. In regards to what adventures tomorrow would bring, we had much to discuss.

**Author's Note: And so concludes another installment in the ever-exciting world of Aro Volturi. An idea crossed my mind to make the next chapters a fan fiction of its own, but I'm curious to hear what you think. I'd like to thank every one of you for your patience with my updates, and as always, please leave a review on your way out! **


	7. A Cullen Welcome

"This is a bloody outrage!" Caius snarled in my face. He looked so livid; he could pounce on me in a matter of milliseconds. I held up a hand in defense. "How dare you suggest that traitor hold leadership again! Has he not made his non-traditional motives clear already, with his demented diet and fraternizing with humans on a daily basis?"

"Caius, Brother," I began in my calmest voice, piecing out the most delicate way to explain. "Carlisle will only be here for the rest of the week. That's three small days! By swapping covens, I'm proving to him that my leadership skills are superior to his. Let us not forget that I will be in close proximity to both Edward and Alice Cullen." _And Renesmee, _I mentally added. Caius did make a great point through; their species-endangering "vegetarian" diet would have to go.

"I suppose I can put up with this madness for seventy-two hours," he huffed, clenching his fists by his sides. "But not a minute more!"

"Agreed," I nodded. "Call a meeting and I will retrieve Carlisle."

Carlisle stood in front of the Treasure Island display boat when I met him. He was dressed in a fine white suit he brought for his Doctor of the Year Award commemoration. His hand made a small anxious wave and we walked to the Venetian for the transition of power. "I have a distant feeling the Volturi will not be overjoyed to see me, Aro." I raised a dark eyebrow at his sarcasm.

"Oh yes they will; they'll absolutely _adore _you!" Carlisle laughed at this, and then his face turned gravely serious.

"It's fair to warn you that my family pretty much hates you. I spoke to them and explained everything. It will take much convincing to gain their trust." I shrugged off his warning. In all honesty, I was certain every coven outside the Volturi would gladly munch on popcorn to my demise.

"If you say so, my friend. I am confident everyone's head will stay intact by the end of this whole contest." He scrutinized my face for any signs of a threat, but my statement proved genuine.

"I'll hold you to your word, Aro." We exchanged no further words until Caius assembled the meeting, gesturing Carlisle and myself into two elegant chairs. Some hissing was heard among the audience, but one glare from me conveyed that I meant business.

"My dears, I have an important announcement that may come as a shock to you all. Our dear friend, Carlisle..." more growling from the male section of the crowd ensued. "...and I have made a gracious bet that involves an immediate leader change. I hereby declare Carlisle as the new 'me' while I simultaneously become the new 'Carlisle'." Animalistic-sounds of protest echoed the room, much to my impatience. "Please do not think of this as a hostile takeover, but as an opportunity to broaden your minds into another perspective that may improve our coven as a whole." I glanced around looking for anyone who was on the same page. Finding none, I resorted to a simile. "Has anyone seen the reality show, "Wife Swap"?" Sulpicia and Athenodora raised their hands. "Carlisle and I are swapping families, just like on that show." Murmured acknowledgement and collective nodding drew the brief meeting to a close. There was still one more thing left to do.

"Caius?" I prompted, giving him the signal to complete the transition. He walked behind my chair and placed his hands on my shoulders. The room seemed to freeze in cold silence. His fingers pinched the ancient chain on my neck and lifted the Volturi coven crest off my chest and over my head. That's when it clicked for Jane that I was leaving them, leaving her.

"No, NO, _NO!_" she cried in sharp bursts. She broke through the small crowd and lunged at the piece in Caius's hand. It would be a falsehood to say that I did not see this coming; I hated to see her so unhappy at my departure. Caius pushed her back where she collapsed at my side, begging me to stay or take her with me. I beckoned Demetri to pry her from the arm of my chair, stroking her cheek to promise my return.

"It will be alright, dearest. You still have Caius and your brother." She attempted a half-hearted smile but continued to struggle once my crest fell on Carlisle's broad shoulders. Demetri locked Jane's back to his front better than a straightjacket, equally annoyed at this radical change though he didn't show it. I stood up with an encouraging smile. "I will meet with the Cullens if there is nothing else to be said. Best of luck to you, Carlisle."

"Thank you, Aro. Same to you, I'm sure." I nodded and took my leave. When I reached the Cullen headquarters, I expected bitter silence and loathing. What I did not expect was the worst welcome party I've ever been invited to. The Cullen clan consisted of Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Esme, and Renesmee. Eight members, just like mine not including Carlisle. As I entered their merry suite, the entire mood of the room began to sweep from one extreme to the unpleasant other.

Alice had her back turned to me and whispered the news before I made a sound. "He's here." Edward leapt protectively in front of his bride and child, and soon I was the only one left without someone to hug. Feeling slightly ostracized, I strode into the room with my best foot forward.

"Ah, hello again my young friends. I'm sure Carlisle has brought the news to your attention beforehand that I'll be living with you all for the next few days, yes?" Edward and Emmett warned me with low growling noises not to come any further. Naturally, I shook their hands first.

"Don't touch me!" Emmett snarled at once, ripping his hand away. Such impoliteness wouldn't be tolerated at home, but the first step to gaining trust is respect. I turned to Edward, his golden eyes sizzling like meteors. At the sight of my outstretched hand, he clung closer to Bella, who sandwiched Renesmee between them.

"No? How about you, my dear?" I inquired, inclining my head in Bella's direction. She hesitantly took my hand and provided a whole new definition to "handshake". I smiled warmly and nodded at Renesmee despite Edward's growling throat spasms. "And you, little Renesmee?" The mention of his daughter's name must have tipped him over the edge for in the next instant, he sped out of sight.

"Hello, Aro," she said in her light, chiming voice. My name sounded so beautiful in her mouth, a twinge of excitement pulsed through my body, up my spine, and made itself known.

"HaahahahahaAAaahahaa!" My spurt of laughter echoed in the suite. Renesmee patted my wrist back to my side. This seemed a bit peculiar until I remembered the day we met; she simply didn't do hand-to-hand contact. I felt the softness of her hand as it caressed my cheek. Her eyes concentrated on mine and I could hear her voice as clear as a sunny Italian day.

_Don't tear my family apart, Aro. I love them and we're happy together. Won't you promise? _I closed my eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't dream of severely harming anyone in your family, my dear Renesmee. I am only substituting for Carlisle, so for a few days we'll all be one family." A vicious hiss burst through one of the bedroom doors and a voice screamed before I could turn around.

"Go to Hell!" _Wham! _Something large rammed into the back of my head. I clenched my teeth, demanding to know who dared throw something at me. It was Edward, wearing one shoe. He frowned like it was his one and only wish to see my head roll, which it probably was.

"Edward, stop this," snapped Alice, stepping forward. "He means no short-term harm and is only curious about the Cullen lifestyle." I wanted to bring up the contest, but her reasoning played better in my favor.

"Exactly. Thank you, Alice." Edward refused to back down, but he looked tolerable enough. "Now," I prompted, turning to the group as a whole. "What shall we do to create our first memory?" On Alice's recommendation, we all went on a shopping spree. I dreaded shopping sprees, because they never seem to end with complete satisfaction.

"If we are going to spend hours doing this, we are going to do it my way."

"There is no "your way", Aro. We do things _our _way." Rosalie quickly corrected me. _Negotiation_ _accomplishes nothing_! I wanted to retort, but I didn't wish for any tension on my vacation. That would be the exact opposite of what I wanted.

"Understandable, but I give the final consent." My glare left no room for argument as we exited the building. We began walking toward the stores when I felt something funny erupt in my thoughts. This didn't feel right, meandering about in a large herd like wild horses. I stepped ahead of the Cullens and whisked around on the spot. "Forgive my interruption, but we must have order here. Can you all organize yourselves in a layered phalanx formation please?" Bella stared at Alice, who stared at Jasper, who stared back at me. I exhaled a stiff breath and physically moved them around to my liking.

"Don't touch me!" Emmett growled as I ushered him to the far right side where Felix would have been granted his size.

"Alice, could I have you over here, please?" I beckoned her to the upper left side with Jasper on the left wing. "Rosalie, darling, let's have you right here." She walked to the window between Emmett and Esme. I clapped my hands together and looked around to see who was left: Edward and company. "Edward?" He let out a long, trickling hiss. "You are in the rear." He grudgingly stomped behind our little arrow-head (or as I like to say, our "Aro-head") "No, let's have you a little further back." I waved him a few steps down the pavement. He growled with intense eyes, but did what I asked. I smiled and nodded to him before addressing his company. "Ah, young Bella and little Renesmee."

"Perverted creep," Bella returned the greeting, holding her daughter close. If only Chelsea were here, I may actually be able to utilize her shield for my own devices. Looking back, it would have been wise to bring her along. Ah well; if life gives you lemons, link it to nuclear war.

I laughed a little. "Charming, but I would like you right here," I pointed to the spot directly behind my left shoulder. She pulled Renesmee along. "And Renesmee, would you stand by me, please?" I inquired, extending a hand. She looked at her mother and shook her head.

"No, thank you Aro. I want to be right here." My eyes were set to pop out of my head. Did I just hear open defiance? I made a note of that and put on my persuasive face.

"That is all very well, but it is pertinent to your safety for you to be in front. Right here." I easily picked her up and planted her on my right side. Though I couldn't read Bella's mind at the moment, I was certain her thoughts about me were not complimenting. I smiled back at the complete formation. "Now, shall we shop?" We took turns picking stores to visit and I allotted twenty minutes for each venue. When my turn came along, I turned my twenty minutes into a collective activity.

"This last place, I would like everyone to come up with an article of clothing as a whole for all of us to wear. It's sort of a...unifying symbol of the group?"

"We are NOT wearing freaking "C" necklaces!" Emmett snapped.

"It's called a _crest_," I corrected, my tone icy. To openly criticize me is one thing, but to criticize the Volturi as a whole was an invitation for instant dismemberment.

"Whatever." I turned away, fuming in silence until Alice poked me on the shoulder.

"Aro, we've come up with a decision. We all want snapbacks!" I blinked. What in the world were "snapbacks"?! However, they sounded painful, so I agreed.

"Alright; a good decision. Where shall we go to purchase these?" Alice led us to a franchise on the corner off of Mandalay Bay that sold sports caps—or the so-called snapbacks. Jasper picked up a cap that had a foreign four-letter phrase on it that took me by surprise. "No," I said simply.

"But it's the new thing! YOLO? You've never heard of YOLO?!"

"I don't think I even _want _to know what that means." He puffed a huffy breath like a spoiled kid and stuck the hat in my face, pointing to the Y.

"You. Only. Live. Once. See? YOLO." I shoved the hat away.

"Such idiotic acronyms are for mortal atheists, dear one. You are on your second life, so your argument is invalid." I walked away to see what the others have picked up. More nonsense. "Swag? Fresh? Swish? Fetch? Thug? Can you please find something with a little decency?!" The store clerk scowled at my raised voice, but I didn't pay him any attention.

"Aro, you said snapbacks are okay. You never specified what can be on them," Rosalie pointed out. Alice and Bella nodded against me.

"I'll make this simple. Find respectable headwear or we're all wearing pearl necklaces." Jasper and Emmett saw I wasn't joking and quickly rummaged through more hats for the females to try on. I paid for nine "Hipster" snapbacks by the end of the shopping rounds. "What time is it, Esme?" She peeked at a metallic tablet inside her pant pocket.

"Five o'clock."

"Who's hungry?" Nearly everyone was. All except Renesmee, considering her human food diet, nodded their affirmation.

"But Aro, there are no animals we can snatch nearby," Jasper pointed out. I nearly burst out laughing.

"Silly Jasper, we are not drinking animals tonight!" His jaw dropped as did everyone else's.

"Well, surely, you wouldn't make us drink...humans, would you?" asked Alice. I grinned at her.

"Oh, no, no. I couldn't make you do anything. But we will be having humans this evening, and that's the end of it." Between Treasure Island and Circus Circus is the ghetto-land where the dregs of humankind reside in poverty. It is also a common place for prostitutes to sell their product. Any lowlife found on these parts I considered fair game for supper. It was here where I took the Cullens and gave them my permission to feed.

"Aro, stop this." Bella's voice rang through the formation. I whooshed directly in front of her and led her to a sleeping human dressed in ripped, sagging pants and a grimy sleeveless shirt, if one would call it that. I lifted him by his collar and slashed a fingernail across his throat. A thin red ribbon shone in the lamplight. Bella averted her eyes, shaking her head.

"My dear Bella, there is no need to fight your prime instinct. You know you want it, so take it." She was shaking all over, but finally gave in.

"Mine!" she declared, snatching the body away from my extended hand. The other Cullens looking on glared in alarm. I shook my head at their glare. Surely, they'd expect the latest newborn to lose it first. Bella drank and drank until the body was bone white. I proudly draped an arm over her shoulder.

"Well done, Bella. Here is an individual who brings honor to our species." I smiled at my newborn who seemed to just realize what she had done. She clapped both hands over her mouth and backed away in horror. Suddenly, a large object slammed into the side of my face with the force to send me stumbling backwards.

"Go to Hell!" Edward yelled, running to Bella's side. The corner of my mouth twitched as he retrieved his thrown shoe and whispered words of solace to Bella. There had to be an easier way to feed my temporary coven. It would seem I had no choice but to call on my dear friend Carlisle.

"Would you all excuse me for a moment?" I fled from the scene in search of a payphone. I found one in a poor neighborhood, but decided it would do. Carlisle picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Greetings, Carlisle. This is Aro. I seem to be in a strange situation where you might be able to help me with something." A brief silence followed as Carlisle was thinking on it.

"Go on."

"Being a physician, so you have a connection to a...blood bank of some sort? Your family is resistant on the ideal vampire diet, so could you brief me on how I am to feed them?" He paused and I could hear a cluttering of papers on the other end. Perhaps he was looking up a name or a number I could refer to.

"There is a veterinarian research medical blood bank in the next city over. Ask for Hannah Almond." He gave me her number and hung up. I did as he instructed and a young woman by the name of Hannah reserved me an order of eight gallons of blood. She complimented me on my snapback as I paid what was due. It took me a few trips, but eventually I brought all the blood the Cullens required.

"Animal, correct?" asked Alice. I nodded.

"It was a veterinarian clinical establishment, my dear." She raised a skeptical eyebrow but raised the gallon jug to her lips anyway. I smiled as the others did the same. Unraveling the receipt—why blood can be refunded is beyond my comprehension—I did a double-take at the title of purchase: _Human, A+ blood, 8 gal. _I calmly crumpled it up and stuck it back in my pocket. Edward looked up once, but continued drinking human blood like Kool-Aid until his jug was empty. When everyone was finished, we all kicked back in the suite for some downtime. I reclined on the king-sized bed, gazing down at the peaceful coven lounging like cats—anywhere and everywhere. I lay awake, closing my eyes in meditation for what to plan for tomorrow.


	8. Trusting the Doctor

**Author's Note: Warm greetings to you all! While I would normally continue the story in third person when Aro is not directly present, I thought it'd be an entertaining change for this chapter to be narrated in Jane's perspective. Fair warning to you all: This chapter contains a Caius, so suggestive and/or sadistic material will be present. Enjoy!**

My limbs thrashed about in Demetri's ironclad grip. I knew I was making a scene, but none of that mattered. The man who changed my life—literally—was leaving us with the disgraceful vegetarian that was to be our new short-term leader. Three days with a Cullen I could handle; three days without him I could handle; but three days both without him _and _with a Cullen were unbearable. My body went limp at his touch as he stroked my cheek while simultaneously checking my level of distress. "It will be alright, dearest. Carlisle has been a leader of the Volturi before and understands our way of life as well as you and I. Be respectful and mindful of him, won't you Jane?" I grudgingly nodded, though secretly doubting I could put up with this for seventy-two whole hours. "You still have Caius and your brother," he assured me before passing the authority onto the Cullen. "Best of luck to you, Carlisle!" were his final words; and in the next second, he was gone.

Carlisle's eyes glazed around the room. Caius appeared to have left before the meeting had adjourned. "Demetri, kindly let Jane go," the physician said, and the arms around me snapped away in an instant. Felix and I shared a look of loathing for our new leader. We wanted him gone whereas Demetri just went with the flow. Carlisle took out a piece of paper—his welcoming speech, no doubt—and read it aloud. "Greetings, everyone. You may have heard rumors that I will be your provisional leader for the remainder of the week. I can now verify that these were all true, but do know that I run things a bit differently than Aro." That was what angered me. He'll probably introduce us to a bunch of soft, prissy Cullen hobbies and expect us to play his little games. If he makes me change my diet, I will torture him senseless when this is all over. "First off, I value unconditional mutual understanding of each other and disregard any authoritative honorifics."

"What was that?" asked a thoroughly confused Felix. I rolled my eyes. He was at least fifteen hundred years older than me and never thought to expand his vocabulary beyond three syllables.

"It means we'll stick to a first-name basis. You do not have to call me 'Master'."

"Wasn't planning on it," Felix and I whispered in unison.

"Second, I'm advocating family-oriented decision making, which includes the freedom of opinion. If anyone disagrees with any decision made within the next few days, let them be heard so that no one feels obligated to do anything against their will." I hissed at this. He made Aro to be some kind of jail warden as if he didn't know our best interests at heart. Spreading the leadership equally only made him a weak figure head. "Would you like to share something with us, Jane?" There were a thousand things I would have liked to say, but all of them interfered with the respect part of Master Aro's last request.

"No Carlisle," I said in a low tone just above a growl.

"Alright. Good. I will get some sports equipment from my room and I shall meet you all in the lobby. In the meantime, dress appropriately for a little outside recreation. We are going to play baseball." He left with a curt dismissing nod as the rest of us loitered in the room, not exactly sure what to do next. We among the Guard exchanged blank glances until we silently turned to the next authority down the line: Mistress Sulpicia. She chuckled and raised a hand in defense.

"Don't look at me. I believe his wishes were quite clear. Go dress out." I blinked, recalling the sport. Baseball? It was most likely an American Cullen Thing he's using to see how far he can push our tolerance. I call it the ACT test.

"What do you suppose one would wear for baseball?" I asked my brother as we headed for our room. Alec shrugged.

"Anything you wouldn't mind getting dirty." I furrowed a brow. All of my clothes I packed were formal wear, not—

"Play clothes?" He smiled with amusement.

"Sure. Don't you ever want to just feel...dirty?" He laughed at my repulsed face. "This is 'Murica; dirty games is what we live fo'!" I swatted him teasingly on the arm.

"You, Brother, are incorrigible." I opened up my suitcase and contemplated what would look American. Well, they _do _wear less clothing...I removed my pale white tights, but I still looked too much. I scooped up one of my older shirts, a cream-colored blouse, and ripped the sleeves off. Still too much. Without my tights and only a skirt, it began to feel drafty down there. Another ripping sound caught my attention.

"Here, use this." Alec handed me the top half of his ripped pants. "Put these on first, and then layer the skirt on over it." It was not a bad idea; it felt liberating, yet secure.

"Thank you, but what will you wear?" He grinned and held up a pair of baggy shorter pants with a muddy design on it.

"I think these are called cargo pants," he informed me. "Very American to wear camouflage."

"Why?" He pondered my question for a minute.

"Camouflage has something to do with war, which is another American pastime." I nodded, still not picking up on where that made sense. From what I heard of America, war is declared on everything: drugs, terror, cancer; all social issues that will never be wholly purged. It's a bit of a self-esteem thing as I understand it. A struggling country looks better when it is "declaring war" on its problems. Then again, a declaration is merely a compiled set of words. When Alec and I were all dressed down for the Cullen's idea of fun, we left the room and started to head for the main entrance when an enraged snarl was heard from a nearby room.

"Darn you, Carlisle! I am trying to enjoy my vacation here...Leave!" With curious eyes, Alec and I inched closer to the open door where Carlisle was pointing to. I got just enough of Caius's enraged face to know I wouldn't want to be noticed. We listened on.

"Caius, I've had enough of this obscene profanity."

"It's none of your freaking business!"

"Tell these ladies to go home. Now." Carlisle's voice had rigid calmness to it that only an experienced father could have. Caius grumbled something in street Italian and murmured a few words to his company. Alec and I took it as a direct cue to speed down the hallway and steer clear from Caius until he got what Carlisle was holding from him. We met Felix, Demetri, and the Ladies downstairs wearing their change of attire. Demetri went all out in a white uniform with blue stripes, holding a matching cap with a visor on the front in one hand. I smirked at his evident dedication.

"Nice pants. Do they come with their own muscles too?" Demetri looked down at his noticeably stockier legs and chuckled, seeing my point.

"I believe they are called 'sliding pants' and they are built thicker on purpose to withstand the friction created between the dirt and the slide." I shrugged. That made sense, I suppose.

"What's with the skirt, Janie?" Felix taunted, his hands buried inside his pockets. I looked him over; he hadn't dressed out at all. "Are you going to show us a full moon?" I bit back a retort and tried not to think about using my power. It was a close thing and I almost lashed out when I felt Alec's hand touch my shoulder. He ran up to Felix and punched him in the jaw.

"For your information, it's a skort—sporty, fashionable, and decent." Felix bared his teeth and made a move, almost punching him back if Demetri did not intervene to pin his large arms down.

"Hey!" called a voice from the top of the stairs. It was the Cullen, and he looked like he had better days. "Baseball is about team building and having fun. No fighting allowed. If someone has a problem, then you bring it to my attention and we'll solve it maturely through verbal communication. Alright?"

"Alright," we echoed half-heartedly. It wasn't like any of us vampires would be maimed from a fistfight. Our skin was hard like diamond for a reason.

"Good," said Carlisle. He met each of our staring faces in turn and stopped when he got to Felix. "Is that what you want to play baseball in, Felix?" He shrugged, running his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Mmmm, yeah," was all he said. Carlisle sighed.

"Did you even change at all?"

"Of course. I have three other outfits exactly like this one." He spun around for effect. "Can't you tell?" Carlisle lifted a brow and the tension hung in the air like the cloudy smoke of my brother's gift. Felix was being smart, and I deduced that he was trying to push the Cullen—testing the boundaries. Carlisle strode over to him with one hand behind his back. I assumed Felix was going to get it when Carlisle placed a baseball cap like Demetri's on the top of his head.

"To protect you from the sun," he explained. "The rays are weakest at evening, but I'd rather not take any chances." Then he turned to the rest of us. "Let's play ball!" And with that, we let him show us his little game.

"Four bases make the diamond," he explained as he pointed to each of them in turn. "Every runner must touch them all for the team to gain each point." I groaned as he went on and on about his stupid American pastime. The Volturi don't play games—of that, I was certain. "Put your right hand in the center here," he said at last. We all entertained him with making a circle and stretching out our right arms. "Teeeeam break!" He threw his hand in the air and gave us a hopeless look. The rest of us still stood motionless until I caught on to the idea.

"I think we were supposed to do it all together," I whispered to Alec. "Team break," I said with mock enthusiasm. Felix, Demetri, Ladies Sulpicia and Athenodora, and Alec echoed me, hollow tone and all.

The next few hours brought me as much joy as filing taxes. I never thought of a Cullen as one to take rules seriously, but he never failed to correct every error in our first baseball game. "Felix, do not slide into the catcher! Alec, clouding everyone's vision so you can cheat is not allowed! Athenodora, stop using your hand mirror to redirect the sun into others' eyes! Demetri, that is a naughty hand gesture! Sulpicia, I'm going to have to ask you to sit out if you throw up your hat to intercept the ball again!" Finally, without fail, he got to me. "Jane, if you are 'out', please return to your line-up. Don't insist on playing." I crossed my arms and trudged to the end of the line. At least now, I had no reason to follow these shenanigans any longer. After the game, Carlisle suggested we drink to replenish our digestive system. He said there would be no need to hunt, that he would bring the blood to our hotel rooms.

"Aww, but that's the best part!" Felix and Demetri whined. They appreciated a good kill.

"No, no. There will be no killing. There are other ways to attain human blood."

"How?!" we asked in unison. Carlisle smiled knowingly.

"Trust me. I'm a doctor." Just then, a phone rang from somewhere in the room. I scanned all around and detected the tone to emit from Carlisle's pocket. He pushed a button and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?" I recognized the voice from the other end at once. It was Master Aro! The Cullen cast me a warning look and left the room, shutting the door behind him. He had a problem with me, I just knew it.

"Did you hear that?" I asked the rest. Everyone nodded, all faces curious.

"What do you think he's doing with them?" Alec piped up. Felix smirked. He opened his mouth to say something when Lady Sulpicia cleared her throat.

"I know my husband would want to show them how to live as a proper vampire. Perhaps he would humor them and buy them all coffins." We laughed at the thought of Edward lying alone in a dead man's box six feet under the ground, with Bella in the next grave plot. That was a cruel and unusual method of torture...I liked it.

"What do you think of Carlisle so far?" inquired Demetri. Felix and I scowled, whereas the other three shrugged in indifference.

"He's a bit bossy," Alec admitted. "But he's not a total jerk."

Carlisle reappeared in a little less than an hour with jugs of blood in his arms. The sight of the red, sloshing liquid triggered my dilating eyes, but as hungry as I was, I didn't trust it. He held out the first gallon to me. "It's human blood, Jane." I reached out and took it from him. Never before have I seen blood carried about in such artificial containers. It looked disgusting; I'd much rather eat Las Vegas dumpster babies than this poor excuse for a meal. Alec twisted off the cap and held it to his lips, tasting it carefully.

"Well?" I asked him. He tilted his head, eying its contents.

"I'm not sure. Everything is different. It's not fresh blood, but it might be human." I looked down at my own jug and decided it was better than nothing. My hunger took over and I gulped it all down before I could stop myself. My brother was correct; this was an entirely different taste than what I was accustomed to. Carlisle smiled when I put the empty hunk of plastic down. Then, I watched his face change; the approving smile dissolved into an anxious straight line. He dug inside his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper. He read the contents and a telltale flash of shock crossed his wide eyes. He hastily pocketed it and hid it from view. Whatever he examined, he didn't want anyone else to find out. I narrowed my eyes; I _will_ find out.

"Has anyone seen Caius?" Carlisle asked out of the blue. The rest of us exchanged blank looks. Nobody had seen him for hours on end. "Let's set up a search party for him then. Demetri and Felix can scope out the south end, I'll take Sulpicia and Athenodora to Central, and Jane and Alec can stay around the north part in case he returns while we're out." Felix made a move to argue that Demetri alone could track him down, but I shot him a look to keep it secret. I needed Carlisle out of the resort. "Let's change back into something casual before we split." We did so and the others set off to find our missing leader. I felt my brother's eyes on my face, watching me smile.

"What are you up to now, Jane?" I absent-mindedly meandered over to the bedrooms.

"It's not what I'm up to. It's what _he's_ up to." He followed me into the Cullen's room and grimaced when I picked up the pants he was wearing. I shrugged, dug into his pocket and closed my fingers around the paper inside. It was a receipt for six gallons of blood. Animal blood. My stomach felt queasy and if I could, I would've thrown it back up all over his carpet. My purity, my natural diet, my tolerance with the man—all gone. The paper fell to the floor, only to be picked up by Alec.

"He _lied _to us all!" he growled as he read it. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him."

"Imagine all the innocent creatures who were harmed as they were robbed of their blood!" Alec somberly nodded in agreement. I care nothing for human sinners, but animals are different: innocent, pure, peaceful. They did not start wars or make bombs or kill for sport. Their blood in my veins made me feel like a monster among monsters. Alec didn't try to calm me down; he was beyond hurt too. _It _came through the door within the next twenty minutes, the ladies behind him.

"Well, no luck in our part. He must not be one for sight-seeing." He raised his eyebrows at out narrowed glares. "What?" Alec held up the receipt, much to Carlisle's guilty surprise. He closed and locked the door with his hands out in defense. "I can explain." My patience wore out and my glare became deadly. _Sorry, Master Aro, _I thought silently as my power came into play. Alec moved behind me, spraying his senseless smoke around the women before they could make a move. Carlisle's head twitched in a seizure as he fell to the floor. The rest of him vibrated to the rhythm of my rage. When he began to scream, I withdrew the pain. Calling human security on a vampire never bodes well. That's when the situation became worse. Felix broke the lock off the door and Demetri led Caius inside.

"Found him, Carlisle. Right next to a whorehouse," announced Demetri. Caius shoved him out of his way and stared at Carlisle's limbs planted on the ground. He caught sight of my brother and I a little ways away and made the connection. With a wave of his hand, Felix and Demetri helped Carlisle up and placed him in a chair. Caius marched toward us with scorching eyes and clenched fists. It was the story of my human life all over again.

"Master, he deserved it, He—" Caius wouldn't hear it.

"Silence, Jane!" He seized both of our wrists and dragged us out the door, down the hallway, through the front of the building, and into an abandoned section of a dark alley. I knew what was going to happen, the same fate that happened to any other guard who attacked a leader. I was going to miss having a head. He threw us toward a cement wall and took out his torture weapon of choice: a short, thick stock whip. He uncoiled it and let the tip snake below him before snapping it up for a practice-crack. Alec and I tensed; it looked painful. "Jane, come here," he ordered, pointing to a patch of ground in front of him. I forced my legs to walk, knowing he wouldn't listen to my plea. Alec leaned his forehead against the wall, not bearing to see me get hurt. "Alec, turn around and face me." Slowly, he did. I whisked away the fear in my face; I had to be strong for him.

"Jane, from where you're standing, torture him." My eyes enlarged and my jaw dropped in shock. I wanted to pull my own head off.

"What?" I whispered weakly. Alec looked just as terrified.

"_Torture. Him. Now._" Caius turned my shoulders around so that I witnessed the suffering I was about to cause him. _I'm so sorry, Alec, _I conveyed through my eyes. He understood and braced himself for the worst. I locked my eyes on his head and sent weak waves of my power into his body. His mouth flinched a little, but that was all.

"Your pinnacle strength, Jane," Caius said in an almost bored voice behind me. I wished to get it over with and targeted all I had in me at my brother. He screamed at once and beat his limbs on the ground in a violent seizure. I knew he must be close to death, and couldn't stand the sight. Against Caius's wishes, I blinked to break my concentration. CRACK! His whip licked the small of my back, causing me to yelp out.

"I didn't say you could stop!" he snarled. Alec opened his eyes and shook his head, not bearing to see me in pain either. I grinded my teeth together and refocused my stare on his poor form. The seizure continued and I could sense the satisfied smirk of Caius looking on. My eyes shutter-clicked like an automatic camera the tourists sometimes carried with them.

"I-I can't do it!" CRACK! This one fell behind my left shoulder and stung like a red-hot rod being gouged into my skin. Caius showed no mercy.

"You know the penalty for insubordination, foolish girl. Consider yourself lucky to still be in one piece. Concentrate! We will be here all night if need be." I drew in my breath and held my eyelids open for the last wave of misery. Alec's screams and dry sobs continued, as did mine. It seemed like an hour in Hell before he gave the order to stop. I rushed to Alec and held him close. He patted my back in the non-tender area to assure me he was alright now. Caius put away his weapon and pulled us apart.

"When we return, both of you will apologize to Carlisle for what you have done and implore for his forgiveness. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Master," we automatically responded.

"One more thing: Aro _will _hear about this." He released us from his grip and we were lead back in shame—a rare occurrence. _Stupid girl, _I chastised myself. I never gave Carlisle a chance to explain himself. What would Master Aro think of me now? I hoped I would never find out.

We passed through the hallways of our hotel in silence, predicting to what we would say to Carlisle once we had to face him. Caius opened the door and we soon had an audience with the Cullen-I mean, _Carlisle_. He lie on his bed and turned off the television set once he saw us in the doorway. "Jane, Alec, do come in," he said in a calm voice. Alec and I shared a supporting look before striding closer and kneeling at his bedside in the same fashion a guilty vampire would pay respects to Master Aro or any of the leaders.

"Carlisle," Alec started for me. "My sister and I have acted in the most reprehensible manner tonight. We distrusted you, disrespected you, and couldn't be more ashamed for the trouble we've caused." I touched his arm.

"In short, we are so sorry. Could you ever forgive us?" Carlisle smiled and took us up on his bed for a warm embrace.

"Of course, Jane. All is forgiven." His eyes glazed over a familiar piece of paper Alec must have dropped earlier. "You two were under the impression that I set up your meals on purpose, and naturally perceived me as a liar." We cast our gaze to the bed sheets. "I admit that I am guilty as well, but not for dishonesty. It was a mix-up of orders from my supplier. I usually put in a request for animal blood, so it was a mistake to be expected. What I _should have _done was to read the receipt to be sure you were given what you wanted. That was my error. May I ask for your forgiveness?" We nodded without a second thought. "Thank you." He smiled and rose from his sitting position.

"If you'll both excuse me, I still need to speak with Caius." We trailed behind Carlisle when Caius threw open the door to escape. "Hold it right there, mister!" Caius muttered a few choice words and closed it shut. "Where were you all this time while we played baseball?" The inquired crossed his arms and remained silent. "Felix, could you please empty his pockets?" Felix pried away Caius's arms and removed his cloak, taking out a multitude of accessories: his stock-whip, a smaller whip, a riding crop, two pairs of fluffy cheetah-print handcuffs, nylon rope, and a handful of plastic packages containing multi-colored elastic pouches. Carlisle boldly walked up to him and half-heartedly punched him on the side of the head. "I've had more patients than I could count over the last couple thousand years, but you, sir, are sick!"


End file.
